


Boiifriends™

by ashtin



Series: New Boii™ [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Demisexuality, Explicit Language, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Polyamory, Slice of Life, everything written here has already happened in the past, new boii mini series, nothing will be posted beyond the most recently uploaded chapter, rated T for kisses and cursing, think of it has behind the scenes, unimportant to what has happened in the story thus far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin
Summary: Boiifriends™: AKA New Boii™'s deleted scenes and more~I've decided to take my little drabbles from CC and turn them into a separate book~! As tagged, nothing that I post in this book will provide any spoilers from what has yet to happen in New Boii™ itself.  However, there will be some events that took place before Felix arrived, thus some chapters won't mention Felix whatsoever, just like the Special Chapter I posted on Christmas! :DThe drabbles aren't in any particular order, but I will post what day of which week they happen at the beginning of each chapter. (:





	1. dramatic sigh

**Hyunjin/Felix**

 

**WEEK 3 | FRIDAY 3rd Period**

 

"Who would like to go first?" Hyunjin's drama class teacher asked. He bothered to ask the question with a hopeful tone as if he thought sounding so pleasant would cause more hands to shoot up at the request. Hyunjin raised his hand without a second thought. He figured he may as well get over the inevitable embarrassment that was to come with being the worst in class when in came to acting.

"Oh, a few of you. You three may go first, but I'll let you decide the order if you would like." 

Hyunjin looked over to see that Jaemin and Felix both had their hands raised as well and cursed himself six ways. Jaemin was one of their bests, but he had no idea of what Felix was capable of. 

"I'll go first, if that's alright with you two." Hyunjin suggested politely toward the opposite side of the room where the two were seated beside each other.

Felix smiled gently and nodded while Jaemin pouted just slightly but agreed nonetheless. "But I would like to be second." He said as Hyunjin stood and walked to the front. 

"Fine with me." Felix smiled brightly at Jaemin. Hyunjin didn't miss the faint blush that sat across the taller boy's cheeks at the small interaction with Felix, but did his best to ignore it as their teacher handed him a page with a short dialogue and stage directions.

He sighed shortly as he read through the passage and directions.

The read-through wasn't hard at all, and Hyunjin made it through without any major mistakes, but he knew he'd done awful enough to make it seem like he'd been struggling big time.

Still, the rest of the boys clapped politely as he made his way back to his seat.

"We'll work on it, Hyunjin-ssi. This is why we're having these read-throughs. I am going to pair you up with someone that can help you progress in a positive way through the semester projects."

That wasn't comforting to him in the slightest! He would have to put up with someone for an entire semester, and if he happened to be paired with someone much better than him, he felt like it would be more discouraging than any sort of help!

Jaemin took his turn, and of course he was near perfect. He stumbled on a word or two that had weird pronunciations, but aside from that he completed his stage directions without faltering and made it look as natural as one could without any stage props or an actual stage.

He put his head in his hands. He did not want to be paired with Na Jaemin. He just didn't see that ending well.

"Okay, Felix. Let's give it a go!" Their teacher smiled brightly at the Australian transfer student who shot up out of his desk and shuffled to the front of the room.

 _Cute_ , Hyunjin thought to himself at the action.

Five minutes later Hyunjin found it difficult to shut his mouth from the way it hung open at Felix's performance. And by the silence that followed it, Hyunjin could tell that the rest of the boys in the room felt the same way. They were stunned. Felix was an absolute natural and borderline pro. Their teacher stared at the freckled boy in awe for a split second before leading the rest of the class in a polite round of applause.

“W-well done, Felix. You may take a seat.”

Hyunjin made the mistake of meeting the teacher’s eyes at the same time that he’d turned to glance at Hyunjin with knowing expression. Hyunjin sighed. The world just wasn’t going to make this easy on him.


	2. first breakfast

**Felix/Jeongin**

 

**WEEK 3 | FRIDAY Morning**

 

Jeongin nervously sent off the text and slammed his phone face-down on his bedside table before getting up to use the restroom and wash his face. Felix had extended the offer the night prior while they were eating dinner, and even gave Jeongin his number to text him the next morning, which he'd just done. But the youngest couldn't help but feel nervous, still. None of the other boys had jumped at the offer for an early breakfast which left the possibility of Jeongin having to entertain the new boy on his own.

Worries of what if he wasn't funny enough, or if the conversations would turn awkward or forced when it was just them ran through his head as he splashed water over his face. He turned the faucet to cold and rinsed his face a couple more times before drying it off and braving his phone once more.

-

**6:19AM | Felix &Jeongin (2) **

Felix-hyung: meet you in the lobby around 6:20ish?

-

Jeongin gasped when he saw that Felix had answered almost instantly when he'd first texted him. He began to run about his room to collect his shoes and a light jacket before he grabbed his wallet and keys and was out the door within a minute. He took off at a light jog, cursing all the dorm gods for landing him in the room furthest from the stairwell and quickly fished his ID card from his wallet before reaching the exit door to swipe it open the moment he reached it.

"Oh, Jeonginnie!" Felix startled as the door of the sophomore floor flew open just as he was passing it to go down to the lobby.

Jeongin did his best to keep his breathing under control. He absolutely did not need the other to know he was all but sprinting down the hall to meet him.

"Hyung." He smiled brightly, the metallic blue bands of his braces on full display.

"Let's go get food. I'm starving." Felix returned the bright smile and Jeongin felt his knees go weak.

"O-okay. Yeah."


	3. study break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait,” Felix poked his head up so that he looked over Changbin and at Minho. The others were arriving and gathering around where they were already sitting, but listened to Felix speak. “Weren’t you and Jisungie doing homework on Saturday? Like, before you guys went shopping for sleepover snacks? What did you do, if not homework, then?”
> 
> Minho fixed Felix with a blank stare before replying, “We f-hmph, yah Han Jisung!”
> 
> Jisung had slapped his hand across Minho’s mouth and spoke over him when the older freed his mouth from the hand. “We got distracted by vine compilations on YouTube and watched a movie!” The pink across his cheeks matched the pink beret that sat cutely on his styled hair.
> 
> Woojin sighed, “Please tell me that you… did homework in Jisung’s room."
> 
> “Nope!” Seungmin sang out with an emphasized pop at the end. “They spent the entire day in your room, Woojin-hyung.”

**Minho/Jisung**

 

**WEEK 3 | SATURDAY Afternoon** ****

 

"Do you think if I asked Felix for help with the readings and analysis he would help me out, too?" Jisung asked his boyfriend as he flipped through his literature notes. They weren't due for a couple of months, but he figured it might actually do him some good to get a head start like Seungmin and Felix were.

Minho looked up when he finished highlighting a passage in his English IV textbook. "Ji... You do know that I passed that class with straight A's, right? I can help you."

Minho paused as realization sat in, "Ahh, you want to have an excuse to be alone with Felix, huh?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at Jisung while the other blushed furiously.

"No! I just, I know you can help me, but I don't really need it, either. Ugh, I don't know. I just... I guess I want to get closer to him, but I don't have a means of doing it?" Jisung sat his pen down and leaned back in his chair.

"You and Hyunjin have him in electives, Binnie-hyung sits next to him in two classes... Hell, Channie-hyung is his roommate and Innie gets to have breakfast with him every morning." Jisung’s frown grew deeper with each addition to his little list.

Minho sighed slowly before closing his textbook with the highlighter pen stuck in it to hold his page. "Let's take a break."

Jisung returned the sigh but nodded.

"C'mere." Minho said with his arms outstretched to the younger boy. Jisung immediately complied and moved from his desk chair to sit across Minho's lap with his arms secure around the elder's neck.

Minho smoothed down a few stray hairs on Jisung's head and smiled softly when their eyes met.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about when it comes to our little angel face." Minho laughed shortly through his nose. "You just need to keep being yourself around him, love. I can already tell how gone he is for you and all you did was breathe."

"You think so?" Jisung asked, eyes wide and full of innocence and slight disbelief. Minho nodded slowly.

"I know so, Ji."

Jisung's smile was bright and contagious and Minho couldn't find it in him to fight the urge to kiss it. So he did. He kissed it once, twice, three times, and a fourth before Jisung began to kiss him back eagerly.


	4. 3s a crowd

**Chan/Minho/Jisung**

 

**WEEK 1 | FRIDAY**

 

"No." Chan deadpanned before he moved to slam his bedroom door shut. Minho stuck his foot out to block it and pushed it back open, he smiled a catlike grin when Chan didn't put up much resistance to it. 

"Listen, Hyung." The dancer began as a sheepish looking Jisung merely hid behind him. "We're both tired and we've both been kicked out of our rooms." 

"I don't believe that. Those four wouldn't actually make you guys leave." 

"Hyung..." Jisung spoke from where his head was poked around Minho's shoulder. "Would just some cuddles be alright? I'm already sleepy..." 

Chan dragged a hand down the length of his tired face. He was exhausted after the workout he had finished not even an hour ago. He let out a sigh as he realized he wouldn't be able to turn the couple away even if he had really wanted to, which he didn't, not really. He couldn't necessarily decline the promise of cuddles, either. 

"For the love of god, we've only had this room arrangement for a week. You two are going to have to figure something out or come to a compromise with the other boys because I'm not going to allow this every single time, and you know it." He answered in an exhausted tone. 

The couple in front of him nodded understandingly and were all smiles as Chan sighed and held open his door the rest of the way. "Come on, then. I'm ready to knock out." 

Minho and Jisung all but ran to Chan's bed and situated themselves under his covers, both making sure to leave a space between them for the older boy as he locked up and turned out the remaining lights in the room. 

"I swear to god," He began as he crawled over Minho to get under the sheets between them. "Don't you dare try anything or I will kick you out of the bed and you will sleep on the couch." 

The threat was more-so aimed at Minho than Jisung, and the older of the two snorted. "Yeah, yeah. I hear you. Let's just get to sleep." 

The dancer cuddled into the left side of Chan's chest as Jisung draped his arm over Chan's stomach and the three of them drifted into comfortable sleep.


	5. just what i need

**Jisung/Felix**

 

**WEEK 4 | THURSDAY Between 5th & 6th Period**

 

Jisung was already waiting outside of Seungmin and Felix’s classroom when the bell rang. He had finished his economics exam with nearly ten minutes left in class, so he was prepared to bolt once the bell rang to dismiss them. He was quick to pull Felix into his arms the moment the boy stepped out of the classroom and smiled into Felix’s shoulder when he returned the embrace, squeezing his arms around Jisung’s midsection and burying his face into his neck.

“Sleepy?” Jisung asked after a moment. He made eye contact with Seungmin from over Felix’s shoulder and gave a slight nod when Seungmin motioned that he was going to head to his next class.

“So sleepy.” Felix confirmed weakly.

“You’re almost done, lovely. Just a couple more hours.” Jisung whispered as he rubbed comforting circles into Felix’s back.

Felix’s hold on Jisung tightened, “Wanna stay right here. With you.”

Jisung’s stomach swooped  _ hard  _ at Felix’s words. He pulled back, just enough to look down at the way Felix had his face pressed to his neck and brought a hand up to stroke the back of Felix’s hair.

“And I wish you could just stay right here with me, Felix. Unfortunately, we have an exam to take.”

Felix sighed before pulling back to look Jisung in the eyes.

“You always know just when I need comforting. Thank you, Ji.”

Jisung was quick to shake his head at him. “No need to thank me… Like I said in my messages before, I will always be here for you. For  _ anything.  _ Just a call or text or a look away.”

“Last night…”

Jisung nodded his head absently, “Channie-hyung texted me. But if you ever find yourself needing something of the sort ever again, don’t hesitate to tell me, alright?”

Felix bit at his lip and pulled Jisung’s hand into his own.

“Okay.” He answered in a small voice.


	6. you liked it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin: Why don’t you try going to sleep again, Jinnie  
> Hyunjin: -_- I DID try to sleep until i was so rudely interrupted.  
> Woojin: You liked it.  
> Hyunjin: that is BESIDE the point!  
> Jeongin: STOP  
> Seungmin: TAKE IT OUT OF OUR WHOLESOME CHAT  
> Minho: Keep going.  
> Chan: Minho..  
> Minho: No filter when I have both thumbs to text with, sorry.  
> Hyunjin: YOU’RE ALL NASTY I’M GOING

**Woojin/Hyunjin**

 

**WEEK 3 | SATURDAY Night**

 

Hyunjin could feel himself falling asleep quickly and snuggled further into Woojin’s arms which were wrapped securely around his waist. With Hyunjin’s back pressed against his boyfriend’s torso the teen found himself plenty warm in his otherwise freezing room. He always missed home when he was away at school, but he had never missed the way his mother fancied keeping their house feeling like a frozen tundra at night. Whereas during the day it was scorching hot because ‘there was no reason to keep the air conditioning going when no one was home,’ but Hyunjin would always argue that with the fact that _he_ was home, so the air conditioning _was_ necessary.

Nevertheless, he was always grateful for the weekends that Woojin would accompany him to his home so that he wouldn’t freeze to death at night. The older boy was plenty warm enough to share, so Hyunjin would milk it through and get as much cuddling in as he possibly could when they spent the night together.

He’d only _just_ fallen asleep when movement from behind him stirred him awake. Hyunjin kept still as Woojin slipped his right arm out from under him and used both arms to hold himself up, the weight of his hand digging into the mattress caused it to dip and in turn caused Hyunjin to turn so that he laid on his back.

He let out a small groan and finally opened his eyes when the lack of warmth and increase of cold began to be too much and saw Woojin hovering over him with a sly smile on his lips. His arms were on either side of Hyunjin’s head while his knees were straddling Hyunjin’s waist and their comforter pooled across Hyunjin’s thighs.

Well, Hyunjin thought, that explained the increase in coldness.

“Hyung… What are you doing?” Hyunjin asked cautiously and shivered at the loss of heat. His chest began to rise and fall quickly as Woojin lowered himself just enough for their chests to meet on every inhale.

“Making up for when I teased you, earlier.” Woojin breathed out before he moved to close the remaining space between them and connect their lips.

Hyunjin was quick to wrap his hand around the back of Woojin’s neck and pull him impossibly closer. Woojin took the younger’s eagerness as permission to deepen the kiss and complied generously. The last time the two had been able to make out in earnest was also the last time they’d been visiting Hyunjin’s home, which was almost two weeks ago. The kiss between them now messy and needy as they hadn’t been able to explore each other like they craved in what felt like ages, but was only a couple of weeks.

A dizzying combination of pure bliss and lack of oxygen had Woojin pulling away, he knew that if he couldn’t breathe then Hyunjin wasn’t far behind him. Still, Hyunjin tried to chase after his lips with a small whine falling from his own, but Woojin used one of his hands to hold him down to the mattress as he pressed warm kisses down the length of Hyunjin’s cheek and jawline and continued down the neck and to his collarbone until he let out a weak, “Hyung.”

“Hmm?” Woojin hummed against Hyunjin’s collarbone.

Hyunjin didn’t answer him with words, instead he reached his free hand up and pulled Woojin’s face away from his neck so that he could connect their lips in another eager kiss.

He didn’t think anything of it when Woojin moved his hands from his shoulders down to Hyunjin’s chest. He was far too immersed in the older boy’s mouth on his own to even notice when they began to travel toward his stomach and pause over his abs, fingers splayed wide across them.

He did, however, very much feel when Woojin began to close his fingers around the fabric of the t-shirt as the soft material tickled his skin. He quickly pulled away from Woojin’s very distracting lips, panting heavily from his own, as his fearful gaze met Woojin’s playful one.

“Hyung, n-!” He begged a second too late as the elder’s fingers moved mercilessly across Hyunjin’s abdomen, tickling him silly as the younger let out the cutest belly laugh, until he could barely breathe and cried for mercy.

Woojin relented with his own giggles before he moved forward to wrap his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and hid his face in his boyfriend’s chest.

“Y-You’re absolutely terrible, Kim Woojin.” Hyunjin did his best to calm his breathing while Woojin enjoyed the way the younger’s chest heaved from under him. He turned his head so that his ear was against Hyunjin’s chest and just laid there to listen to the younger’s rapid heartbeat.

“I love you, Hwang Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin pinched Woojin’s side, causing him to let out a yelp.

“You sure do have a funny way of showing it, Kim Woojin-ssi.”

Woojin pressed a soft kiss against the fabric of Hyunjin’s t-shirt, right over his heart and smiled when he felt Hyunjin’s hands cradle his head there.

“I love you, too.” The younger whispered softly.


	7. the pancake batter isn't the only thing that's whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this one later to fit more of Jisung into it + more SeungChan

**Chan/Changbin/Jisung/Seungmin**

**  
**

**WEEK 2 | SUNDAY Morning**

  


“Hyuuuuung. Wake up!” 

Changbin was very close to letting out a high-pitched scream until he remembered letting a grumpy Seungmin into his room sometime around eleven the night before.

He’d shown up with his own pillow and toothbrush and Minho’s ID card and sported a mighty pout that had Changbin opening his door wide, no questions asked.

“H-hyung… Do you have a hoodie I can sleep in? I thought I slipped on a clean shirt, but this one has a questionable stain on it.” Seungmin approached him sheepishly while Changbin was brushing his teeth.

Changbin shrugged and pointed to his closet. “Pick ou’ whaever you ‘ant.” He answered around his toothbrush and continued the task at hand once Seungmin turned to go to his closet with a small grin on his lips.

Seungmin browsed the neatly organized closet until he found a deep maroon t-shirt and picked up Changbin’s purple hoodie and switched them both for the ‘ _ stained’  _ shirt he’d came to the room in.

“I don’t keep the upstairs bed made.” Changbin admitted when Seungmin stepped out of the closet and walked to where Changbin was sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I’ll just sleep with you, then.” Seungmin grinned sleepily as he sat next to Changbin on the bed and circled his arms around the elder’s torso from the side.

Changbin shrugged again, “If you want to, I don’t mind. Just don’t tell Minho-hyung. He’ll get jealous because I always kick him out the moment he gets comfortable.”

“SO MEAN OH MY GOD!” Seungmin exclaimed as he crawled further into the bed and slipped under the blankets.

Changbin giggled cutely, “I don’t really kick him out. I just complain that I want to go to bed until he gets bored of me and leaves to bother Channie-hyung. Sometimes I’ll wake up with him in my bed, though.” Changbin sighed fondly. “Gotta find a better hiding spot for my spare key. He needs to learn how to knock like the rest of you.” 

Seungmin hummed in agreeance as Changbin leaned over to turn off the bedside table lamp before situating himself in the sheets next the younger.

“Sweet dreams, Min.” He mumbled out.

“Goodnight, Hyung.” Seungmin answered as he shuffled further into the sheets and rolled so that he was facing Changbin as he fell asleep.

-

All of the night before hit Changbin even harder when he glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table.

“What the fuck, Seungmin.” He growled out, his voice extra scratchy upon waking up. “It’s only seven in the morning!”

“Hyung… let’s go make breakfast!” Seungmin snuggled himself closer to the grumpy older boy.

“No.”

“Binnie-hyung, pleeeeeeease!” Seungmin whined.

“Absolutely not.”

“But I told Jisung we would.” 

“Jisung is half of the reason you’re bothering me right now. I don’t give a shit.” Changbin slipped out of Seungmin’s hold as he turned over to face the opposite way and pulled the covers back up to his chin.

“Jisung said he’s dragging Chan-hyung to come with him.” Seungmin tried one last time.

It worked.

Changbin’s ears perked up at the mention of the older boy. “Why would Jisung be dragging Channie-hyung?”

“Because he’s the only other person we can trust with a spatula, aside from you, that is.”

Changbin sighed heavily and turned back over to face the younger. “And what are we supposed to be making, Min?”

Seungmin grinned cutely at the boy laying next to him in the bed before answering. “Pancakes!”

“Do… Do we even have the stuff to make pancakes?”

“Channie-hyung is buying ingredients right now! Jisung apparently had a craving for them when he woke up and Minho-hyung told him to go bother someone else about it.” Seungmin couldn’t contain his smile and giggles as he tugged Changbin into a sitting position on the bed.

Changbin rubbed the sleep from his eyes and Seungmin did his best not to coo at how adorable the older boy was when he was just waking up.

“He should get some apples, too…” Changbin mumbled as he went over the types of pancakes and which one sounded best. “And I’m sure we already have cinnamon in the kitchen.”

“Text him if you want. He only left about ten minutes ago. Jisung is with him so you know he’s probably going to buy a shit ton of stuff to make.”

Changbin groaned out loud and picked up his phone from where it was sitting on the bedside table. He knew that if he didn’t help out with the cooking process, then someone like Seungmin or Hyunjin would end up offering to lend a hand and they did  _ not  _ need anymore cooking mishaps after the last time.

  


**7:12AM | ChannieChannie luvs BinnieBinnie (2)**

beaniebbyboy: Apples.

channiehyungie: Got it! Haha, did Seungmin wake you up?

beaniebbyboy: -_-

channiehyungie: You can go back to sleep if you want. I don’t mind making them breakfast by myself. I’ll just wake you up when everything is done.

beaniebbyboy: Eh. If I don’t help, then someone else is going to try and I just don’t see it ending well.

channiehyungie: Lol true. But you closed last night, I’m sure you’re still exhausted…

beaniebbyboy: I’m awake already. There’s no going back to sleep at this point. Especially with this little lamb attached ot me.

channiehyungie: That was sweet of you to let him stay in your room.

beaniebbyboy: As if I was going to turn him away.

channiehyungie: You’re so soft for the younger ones oh my god I love it.

  


Changbin fought to roll his eyes at the text and jumped when Seungmin began to speak from over his shoulder.

“Boy, he thinks you’re soft for  _ us? _ Imagine not realizing that one Seo Changbin is completely whipped for you and you only.”

“I am this close to shoving you off this bed and letting you starve.”

Seungmin held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. Yeesh, way to be touchy, Hyung.”

Changbin fixed him with an unimpressed stare until the other looked down at the bed.

“Sorry. That wasn’t cool.”

“Whatever. Let’s get up and get ready, then. They should be returning soon.” Changbin announced, yet they stayed sitting in complete silence, neither one looking at the other.

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” Seungmin spoke quietly and finally looked up to gauge the older boy’s face.

Changbin looked at him with a soft smile and shook his head. “No. Of course not. I know you were just joking with me.”

His smile widened and his nose scrunched when Seungmin leaned over to press a kiss to Changbin’s cheek.

“Okay, good. Also, you’re lucky I haven’t brushed my teeth yet or I would have  _ really  _ kissed you.”

Changbin’s smile fell away as he grimaced. “I don’t know whether I should be thanking your or saying ‘gross’ because you even said that.”

-

“A mix?” Changbin deadpanned when Chan and Jisung finished pulling all of the groceries from Chan’s extensive collection of reusable shopping bags.

Seungmin stifled a giggle from behind his hand at Changbin’s incredulous expression.

“Why the fuck did you buy a pancake  _ mix?”  _

Chan put his hands up to defend himself. “Hey now, Jisung was the one calling the shots. I just paid for it.”

Changbin sighed and looked at the smaller boy who was popping mini chocolate morsels into his mouth straight from the bag he’d just opened.

“Saves time.” He shrugged without bothering to cover his mouth as he chewed.

“Whatever. Let’s just start cooking, Hyung. I’m starving.” Changbin turned to further address the oldest in the room, but stopped short when he was met with a strawberry lifted to his face.

“You’re cranky when you’re hungry.” Chan smiled softly, the same goddamn smile Changbin loved more than anything.

“I can feed myself, thanks.” He grumbled and raised his hand to take the strawberry out of Chan’s grasp only for the older to move it out of reach with a sly smile.

“Binnie, ahhhh!”

Changbin all but glared at Chan and sighed as he reluctantly opened his mouth. He was half tempted to bite the older boy’s finger when it lingered in his mouth a half a second too long.

Changbin made the mistake of meeting Seungmin’s eyes from across the kitchen where the younger was koala’d around Jisung. Seungmin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and quickly looked away before he could see Changbin’s reaction to press quick kisses to Jisung’s cheeks.


	8. (don't) leave

**Minho/Seungmin**

 

**WEEK 2 | THURSDAY Afternoon**

 

Seungmin looked up from his textbook when the music in the studio suddenly lowered by several decibels.

Minho was messing with the surround sound system controls and browsing through his music library as he tried to come up with a song to use for his application videos.

“Hyung, you don’t have to turn the music down for my sake. I can block it out pretty easily. I mean, why else would I offer to sit in on your individual practice while doing homework if I couldn’t?

Minho just shook his head without looking up from the MacBook screen. “It was too loud, anyway. I have a headache.”

Seungmin frowned.

“Do you need some painkillers? I have a travel-size bottle of them in my backpack.”

Minho almost declined. He was going to tell the younger it wasn’t a problem he needed to worry about and just fish for the extra strength painkillers that he kept stored in his dance bag. But being a dancer came with aches and pains much worse than his mild headache, so he decided to save them for another day when he looked up to meet Seungmin’s gaze.

“If you don’t mind… that would be great, Min.”

The smile that made its way across Seungmin’s lips was most definitely worth it.

_ He just wanted to help.  _ Minho’s brain supplied once he was holding his hand out to receive the medicine from Seungmin.

“Thank you, love.” Minho said graciously as he took the water bottle Seungmin seemingly apparated out of nowhere.

“You don’t have to stay, you know. You could go hang out with Woojin-hyung or… anyone else that’s not me.”

Seungmin was shaking his head before the suggestion was even out of Minho’s mouth.

“Jeongin and Chan-hyung have private lessons today. Binnie-hyung already left for work and Jisung went to take a nap in the room. Hyunjinnie hasn’t texted me, but I’m pretty sure he’s probably already with Woojin-hyung...” Seungmin trailed off when he saw the way Minho’s expression fell.

Minho quietly broke inside. Knowing that he was a last resort hurt more than the possibility of Seungmin taking him up on the offer to leave the dance studio.

“Plus,” Seungmin continued quickly. “I… You don’t like being alone. Right? I wanted to come sit in with you so you didn’t get lonely and overwork yourself and-  _ oof!”  _

He was cut off by Minho crashing into him in a bone-crushing hug. The force of the hug was enough to knock the both of them over to the floor, and Minho used it to his advantage to snuggle into the younger.

“You’re so cute, Seungmin. Thank you.” He whispered into Seungmin’s neck before pressing a short kiss to it.

“Ah, Hyung. Don’t get sappy. That’s Channie-hyung’s thing, not yours!” Seungmin pretended to try and escape from Minho’s embrace for two seconds before giving in and returning it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda fell in love with 2min through this. whoops


	9. happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin: This is almost painful to watch.
> 
> Chan: STOP! I think it’s cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of five fun Valentine's specials! Please look forward to the others (:

**VALENTINES DAY [Last School Year]**

Jeongin nearly tripped as he took a step outside his and Sanha’s shared dorm.

On the floor in front of their door was a beautifully arranged bouquet of beautiful wildflowers wrapped in plastic with a bright pink bow that kept it all together. Lying against it was a baby pink envelope with his name drawn out in cute bubble letters and hearts around it.

Jeongin stepped further outside his room and glanced up and down the hallway to see if anyone might be secretly watching him, but it was oddly deserted for the last fifteen minutes before classes were supposed to start. He’d woken up way too late, missed breakfast, and barely had time to wash up and dress. His hair suffered the most with how it laid flat against his forehead instead of neatly styled like it usually was, but he hadn’t had the time to mess with it.

The clock tower outside chimed and Jeongin jumped at the sound. He _really_ needed to hurry if he didn’t want to be late for his first test!

He picked up the flowers and sat them on the small table just inside his dorm and stuffed the envelope in his bag before taking off down the hallway to the the lobby exit.

 

-

 

**11:19AM | The Seung-In Agenda; Seungmin did NOT approve of this CHAT! (7)**

Woojin: This is almost painful to watch.

Chan: STOP! I think it’s cute.

Changbin: Seungmin isn’t being subtle at ALL smh

Minho: i don’t think he even wants to be subtle at this point tbh

Hyunjin: i’m about to freaking spell it out for innie istg

Jisung: LMAO jeongin really thinks seungmin was angry at me when JEONGIN was the one who took the spot beside ME

Woojin: Wait… Innie’s face!

Seungmin: guys. ;;

Hyunjin: PAY ATTENTION LOVER Boii!!!!

Jisung: is he… does he have a card for seungmin too?

Hyunjin: THAT”S THE LETTER SEUNGMIN HAD ME DROP OFF IN FRONT OF HIS DOOR

Chan: WAIT! He never even opened the letter you gave him, Min!

Hyunjin: oh lord, he’s really going to read it right here in front of all of us

Changbin: Lol not on Seungmin’s watch. He could be a little gentler dragging Jeongin out of here like that. Jesus.

Minho: GO GET ‘EM, MIN!!!!!!!!

Jisung: he.. can’t hear you through texts, dumbass

Chan: LEE MINHO YOU’RE GOING TO GET US ALL DETENTION IF YOU YELL ACROSS THE DINING HALL AGAIN

Minho: Wait… that kind of sounds like fun, tho. All of us in detention together OH MY GOD HOW CUTE

Changbin: Don’t even think about it.

 

-

 

Seungmin tugged Jeongin by his wrist all the way to the courtyard that sat between the dining hall and the arts building of their campus. He kept his hold on the younger until they reached one of the benches further away from the dining hall, but not completely out of sight for the wandering pairs of eager eyes that Seungmin could feel on his back.

“Hyung…” Jeongin began, eyes wide and curious.

“I thought… I thought you were rejecting me.” Seungmin admitted. He refused to meet Jeongin’s gaze. The younger’s eyes were his biggest weakness and he knew he’d break if he looked at them, for sure.

Jeongin turned the envelope over a couple of time in his hands before he shook his head, smiling softly.

“Well, this certainly explains why you were so nervous in the lunch line.” He giggled, pulling out the decorative card out of the envelope and glancing over it, again. He’d only had some seconds to read through it before he’d been quickly removed from their table and dragged outside, but in that short time he was still able to read the important parts along with the sweet request at the end. “And why you got frustrated at Jisung when _I_ was the one who sat next to him…”

“I thought you’d already read the letter and just ignored it.” Seungmin pouted at the ground between their feet.

Jeongin reached across the space of bench Seungmin had left between them and took the elder’s hand in his own.

“I was in such a rush this morning that I nearly tripped over the beautiful flowers someone left in front of my door. Honestly, the wildflowers were so vibrant and so nicely arranged, you really know how to woo a boy, Hyung. But, as I said, I was pressed for time and I didn’t have a spare moment to open the letter until just now, at lunch.”

Jeongin rubbed his thumb over the back of Seungmin’s hand before he continued.

“I have my answer, if you’d like to actually hear it, rather than just assume.” He teased Seungmin with a grin.

“I… yeah. Hit me.” Seungmin closed his eyes, unsure of what to expect.

On one hand, he had been fairly confident when he gave Hyunjin the flowers and envelope to put in front of Jeongin’s door. The two of them had really hit it off during the first semester, despite their small age difference. But with the official new addition to their small circle, everyone had taken their time loving on the new youngest, too.

Seungmin had been smitten from day one, though. He’d been ready to ask the other out after only getting to know him for a week, save for the party Hyunjin had insisted on throwing for his ‘favorite middle schooler’ the summer prior, but he refrained, forever unsure of how Jeongin felt toward him.

He became a little more sure of Jeongin’s true feelings around Christmas when the youngest insisted on giving Seungmin a peck on the cheek when they passed under a sprig of mistletoe at Hyunjin’s house.

And… _Oh._ There was a pair of lips pressing against Seungmin’s own, bringing the older boy back to the present.

The kiss was fleeting but it left Seungmin breathless all the same. Seungmin opened his eyes and pouted at the absence of Jeongin’s lips over his own.

“Yes.” The younger said with a small grin. “I’ll be your boyfriend, Kim Seungmin-ssi.” He bit his lip as he nodded and giggled at Seungmin’s pouty lips.

 

-

 

**11:43AM | it’s v-day my doods (8)**

boii: i. cant. believe. this.

boii: you gys couldn’t keep your DAMN mouths s h u t

bbyboii: JISUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

bbyboii: THEY K I S S E D!

boii: i have eyes

mentos: and now you also have detention on friday with the rest of us~

boii: fuck that

boii: kim. seungmin.

dandyboii: ...did i miss something?

pocketboii: What… goes on?

imnoturDAD: Well, Innie… When you kissed Seungmin and nodded your head… the boys then proceeded to whoop and holler and lose their shit.

bbybear: He’s leaving out the part where he followed suit in the “losing of our shit” when Seungmin kissed you back ^^

bin: Detention well deserved.

boii: HYUNG IT’S NOT FAIR THAT YOU’RE EXEMPT FOR WORK UGH

bin: ^_^

pocketboii: ♥sorry, hyungs…

dandyboii: I’m not. ♥

dandyboii: (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to brighten the impending Singles Awareness Day!!! 
> 
> Yes! Seungmin and Jeongin's dating anniversary is Valentine's Day! uwu


	10. valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, my Valentine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second one~! Minsung, the same day as the last, but in the evening.

“I got permission from my parents to drive us to the restaurant.” Minho smiled as he grabbed his set of keys off the hook beside the door that lead to the garage.

The two of them had arrived at Minho’s home in time to chill around for a while before they needed to leave for a dinner reservation that Minho had made specially for Valentine’s day after getting permission to drive Jisung and himself in his barely used car. His parents bought it for him after his sixteenth birthday when he passed his driving test that may or may not have taken a second try… and a third. But since they weren’t allowed to have their cars on campus, the only practice Minho got using it was during their breaks or the off weekend that he went home.

Jisung squinted at him before snatching the keys out of Minho’s fingers.

“Have you even drove anywhere since last summer?” He asked as he fiddled with the key ring. He pressed the various buttons on the single car key fob and smiled, amused with himself, when he heard the horn of Minho’s KIA Stinger honk twice from beyond the door they were stood beside.

Minho rolled his eyes. “I have. I drove around town with Chan to look at Christmas decorations over break. And pretty much everywhere else we went since he stayed here. Not like  _ you’d  _ know…”

Minho knew it was a sore spot to bring up. Jisung hadn’t been able to spend more than a week of their winter break with the boys before being flown out of the country to visit with his parents for the holidays for the second year in a row.

“I would have stayed if I could, Hyung. You know that. My parents didn’t really give me an option. Plus I hadn’t-”

“I know, Ji. You hadn’t seen them since the summer and they already had your flight booked. I know. I’m just messing with you.”

Jisung huffed, “I’m still sad I couldn’t be with you, you know… I should have been kissing you at midnight on New Years, n-”

“Are you really going to pout about that right now, Jisung?” Minho raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“I’m going to pout about it until the end of the next century!” Jisung looked away with a mightier pout than before.

Minho stepped forward a couple of times until Jisung had his back up against the door the were to leave from.

“Too bad I love it when you pout at me.” Minho hushed as brought a hand up to gently turned Jisung’s face until their gazes locked. “Your lips are already pouty enough on their own, but when you do it on purpose… It drives me crazy, Ji.”

Jisung’s lips parted at the hitch in his breath when Minho’s eyes zeroed in on his mouth.

“Don’t we have a reservati-“

Minho used the same hand he’d turned Jisung’s face with to cup the back of his head before it could hit the window of the door behind him and pressed his lips against the younger’s none to gently.

Jisung smiled into the the kiss and began to return it in earnest, looping his arms around Minho’s waist to bring them that much closer together.

Minho had taken to running his hand all through Jisung’s hair, tugging on the strands here and there, causing the younger to sigh against his mouth.

He ended the kiss by pulling Jisung’s bottom lip between his teeth, enjoying the small whine that the younger let out in response, before pressing one last, softer kiss, to Jisung’s swollen lips with a smile of his own.

“I love you, my Valentine.” Minho said in a small voice with his forehead pressed against Jisung’s.

“I love you, too.” Jisung answered him quickly.

-

“You know,” Minho began as he took one hand off the steering wheel and closed it around Jisung’s where it rested on the console between their seats. They’d been on the road for about ten minutes and the estimated travel time on Minho’s phone GPS read they still had about eight more minutes until they reached their destination. “Maybe a drive wasn’t my best idea when all I can think about is parking on the side of the road to make out with you across this console.”

Jisung’s bubbly laughter filled the car.

“What’s stopping you from doing just that?” He asked playfully. 

“The fact that I’ve had this reservation made for the past two months and we’re already going to be a couple minutes late because of your goddamn lips.” Minho answered bluntly.

“I didn’t ask you to make out with me against the‒” 

“Jisung, would you like to stay the night at my house?” Minho rushed out, not giving the younger to finish his sentence. “We can watch a movie or two, or play games, or like bake or some shit that sounds fun, actually... And we would have to get up pretty early to catch the train back in the morning, but it’s a short ride. And I have clothes you can sleep in, we’d be back before breakfast is over… and, I mean… We don’t have to sleep in the same bed or even the same room if you don’t want I just‒”

“Hyung,” Jisung tightened his hold on Minho’s hand, effectively making the older boy shut up. “I’d love to stay the night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short an sweet one for Minsung... but I might touch on it later because baking does sound pretty fun, no? ^^


	11. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dude. Put some clothes on, at least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: 2JIN!!! ...As you all know, I love them so much. I hope you guys enjoy this sweet one, too~!
> 
> 2 more left!

Hyunjin huffed dramatically as he checked his barren text messages on his walk back to dorm from the athletic complex.

He’d hoped that Woojin would have sent him something,  _ anything  _ really, that might entail what he had planned for them that evening. Or if they were going to have any plans at all. His heart fell at the last read text from this morning when Hyunjin had wished him a happy Valentine’s day the moment he woke up.

Woojin had been affectionate enough during lunch and even kissed the younger goodbye when they had to part ways for the remainder of their classes. Hyunjin tried to reason with himself that maybe the older boy had just become forgetful when they were all caught up in the Seungmin and Jeongin crisis that eventually lead to detention referrals. By then, there’d only been enough time to quickly finish their lunch trays and put them away before the eight of them split up.

But, Jisung and Minho still told each other ‘Happy Valentine’s’ right next to them… So why couldn’t Woojin say the same to him?

Hyunjin pouted all the way up to his dorm room, ignored the questioning glance he received from Renjun as he walked past his roommate’s desk, and went straight to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

-

“Hey, Mr Sulky.” Renjun called him over once he re-emerged from their bathroom with one towel secured around his waist while he dried his hair with another. “Someone left this card for you outside our room. I  _ really _ wonder who it could be from…” Renjun said, his tone utterly sarcastic.

Hyunjin scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at his roommate’s tone, but eagerly crossed the room to take the deep red envelope from him.

“Dude. Put some clothes on, at least.”

Hyunjin wanted to huff and retaliate by reminding Renjun that  _ he  _ was the one who’d stopped him when he was on his way to get dressed in the first place. But he refrained. Instead, he settled with rolling his eyes at the other.

Still, he deposited the envelope on his bed before he sauntered over to their closet to put on the laziest clothes he could come up with.

“What, no date tonight, Injunnie?” Hyunjin queried from the closet as he flipped the light switch off and closed the door. 

“You and I both know that I am as single as they come,  _ Jinnie.”  _ Renjun countered. “You, though… what’s your damage? I haven’t seen you so down since that one day you thought Woojin-sunbae was going to break u-  _ Oh.” _

“That’s not it.” Hyunjin shook his head. “He didn’t even look at me on  _ that  _ day.”

Hyunjin shuddered at the memory.

Woojin had definitely  _ not  _ been himself, but it was so bad that all of the boys worried about what could have been wrong with the eldest, and not just Hyunjin. They were only relieved when Changbin returned back to the dorms after work and found Woojin asleep in their shared dorm. He’d been passed out from a nap and slept through dinner and all of the boys’ missed calls and texts causing them to worry even further, but later found out that he’d been running on zero hours of sleep from studying the night prior, causing him to walk around in zombie-like trance the entire day.

“No, he’s been too _normal_ …” Hyunjin leaned his weight against the side of Renjun’s desk and watched the other’s hand as it wrote practiced equations with ease.

“Hyunjin.”

“Huh?” Hyunjin broke out of his stupor.

“What’s in the envelope?”

“Oh!” Hyunjin rushed over to his bed and picked up the envelope from where he’d discarded it earlier. His eyes went wide at the sight of a thin wax seal with a heart pressed into it.

_ How extra,  _ Hyunjin thought to himself.

His initial thought was that the letter was just another confession from some poor unfortunate soul that might be ignorant of his and Woojin’s relationship, or just didn’t care either way.

But,  _ weird.  _ Hyunjin stopped himself when he caught wind of a familiar scent.

He shook his head in disbelief, but held the envelope to his nose and sniffed it.

“What a massive dork!” He said with a smile growing on his lips.

“What was that, lover boy?” Renjun asked with a knowing smile of his own.

“My dumbass of a boyfriend sprayed his cologne on this before he dropped it off.”

“I dunno, sounds like he’s pretty damn romantic, to me.” Renjun’s smile softened as he turned back to his work. “Must be nice.” He mumbled to himself.

Hyunjin spared the other a pitying glance that went unseen before he carefully opened the envelope.

Inside it was a beautiful Valentine’s Day themed card with a sweet message and signed by Woojin in his neat script. On the ‘blank’ side of the card was simply a time, 6:00PM, and a number that Hyunjin already knew to be Woojin’s dorm room that the elder now shared with Minho. Who should already be on his way out of town with Jisung…

Hyunjin glanced at the clock next to his bed; there was still over an hour until the proposed time on the card.

He sighed out loud, “What the hell am I supposed to do until six?!” He asked to himself, but was unsurprised when Renjun spoke up, again.

“You could, oh, I don’t know… get dressed?”

“What? You don’t think I’m in appropriate attire to go to his  _ room?”  _ Hyunjin asked incredulously.

Rejun put his pencil down and swiveled his chair around so that he faced Hyunjin and hummed. “Maybe on any other day… but for Valentine’s Day? When your boyfriend obviously has something special planned? I don’t think so, buddy.”

“Shit.” Hyunjin cursed. “Almost  _ all  _ of my clothes are dirty.”

 

**4:43PM | hyunjinnie’s woojin💕 (2)**

hyunjin♥: i know ur not gonna spoil your little surprise… 

hyunjin♥: but pls just tell me now: should i bring clothes to cuddle in comfortably?

woojin♥: You could do that.

woojin♥: Or… you could just change into something of mine when we decide it’s time for cuddles.

 

Hyunjin’s stomach swooped when the second text came through. His boyfriend was a little on the touchy side when it came to sharing his things or others using them without his permission. But for Woojin to flat out offer up his clothes for the younger to use for cuddling… Hyunjin’s heart swelled with an overwhelming sense of fondness which made him wonder how he was to get through this evening if he was already  _ so  _ affected without even being around Woojin, yet.

-

It was two minutes past six by the time Hyunjin had managed to find something remotely acceptable to wear for a surprise Valentine’s Day date, do his hair, and put on some light makeup. He usually would go without the makeup, but he wanted to cover a few little bumps and spots that he found to be unsightly for the occasion.

“Yo! Hyunjin!” Renjun called out from the other side of their bathroom door. “You’re LATE!”

“I know! I’m hurrying!” Hyunjin yelled back.

He quickly closed the powder compact and pat the apples of his cheeks in an attempt to bring out a natural color on them before he rushed out of the bathroom. He pulled on a cream-white cardigan and checked his hair in the reflection of his phone screen one last time before he picked up his wallet and keys.

“Shoes, Jinnie.” Renjun watched the other boy hurry about from his desk with his chin resting in his hand, smiling softly.

“Right.” Hyunjin stepped back from the door and looked over his selection of shoes and picked out a pair of simple black dress shoes that he didn’t have to lace up. He was just going to take them off once he was in Woojin’s room, anyway.

“Have fun, lover boy.” Renjun said as Hyunjin pulled their door open. 

Hyunjin looked back for a moment and smiled at his roommate, “You know… you could see what Jen’s up to.”

Renjun’s smile fell away and Hyunjin mentally slapped himself for saying something that could have possibly been offensive to the other. “Or n-not. He just.. he was complaining about not having anything to do tonight, so I just thought‒”

“Hyunjin, you’re already late. You need to go.”

Hyunjin rolled his lips between his teeth and nodded at his roommate, eyes apologetic. “I’ll just… go. Don’t wait up for me, Injunnie!” He called out as he closed the door behind him.

-

Woojin fidgeted in his seat as he waited for Hyunjin to arrive to his room. Chan had been there to help move all of the stuff off of Woojin’s desk and decorate it with a pretty cloth and Valentine’s themed plates and napkins along with a few candles. They didn’t have any fancy chairs, so he and Chan made due with Woojin and Minho’s desk chairs. Chan had even gone as far as to help plate up the dinner that he’d helped Woojin cook in the kitchens and clean up after so that Woojin could get himself ready for the surprise dinner date.

Chan had only been gone for a few minutes, but it was already a few minutes  _ past  _ the time Woojin wrote down in the card. Hyunjin was punctual for most things, but especially when it came to their dates! So, the fact that the younger hadn’t come knocking on his door mere seconds after the clock hit six was a little worrying to Woojin.

He knew that Hyunjin at least  _ knew _ about the date. They’d even texted about what to wear, or rather, what Hyunjin might wear later on in the night. But Woojin hadn’t heard anything else from the younger since then. He didn’t  _ think  _ that Hyunjin would ever stand him up, especially on a day like Valentine’s Day. But then again, Woojin had been the one to troll the younger all day long  _ just  _ for the sake of surprising him all the more once he did acknowledge the damned holiday.

Three tentative knocks on his door sent Woojin flying from his spot, the tall flames on the two decorative candles bending into the wind of his movement.

The sight of the younger standing in his doorway nearly took Woojin’s breath away, as it did almost every other time, too. But the unsureness in Hyunjin’s posture and expression had Woojin furrowing his eyebrows.

“U-Uhm, I got this mysterious letter delivered to my dorm. The person who left it must smell  _ ridiculously  _ good, and his handwriting is  _ so  _ pretty, but I couldn’t quite decipher the name they signed it with.” Hyunjin paused to tuck an imaginary long strand of hair behind his own ear and cleared his throat. “But they left a time and place on it, see-”

Hyunjin pulled the card from behind his back and was about to point to the numbers he was talking about when Woojin stepped forward and cupped the younger’s jaw with one hand to press a long kiss to his lips.

“You’re such a dork.” Woojin breathed out when Hyunjin’s wide smile broke their kiss.

“Says the one who sprayed his cologne on a card!” Hyunjin began to giggle, but Woojin pulled him into another long kiss to shut him up.

“Happy Valentine’s day, love.” The elder said against Hyunjin’s lips.

Hyunjin pressed his lips against Woojin’s twice more before he answered, “Happy Valentine’s day to you, too.”

“I guess you should come in. Before someone sees us and we get another detention referral for inappropriate PDA.” Woojin noted, sliding an arm around Hyunjin’s waist and quickly pulling him into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jfoawieoiwjeoawiehoawiegjw i love them HLEP
> 
> I didn't end up including it, but Woojin also had a box of chocolates and one of those bears made entirely out of roses for Hyunjin waiting in his room along with the candle-lit dinner! uwu okay bye. (it's still the 12th here so HA! i made it)


	12. oh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> channiehyungie: ...YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT AND LEAVE SEO CHANGBIN
> 
> beaniebbyboy: ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WASN"T MEANT TO BE 2.5K jfajdlakwehoaiwejoawfj
> 
> I LOVE 2CHAN SO MUCH PLS
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one~!

“Go on a date with me.” Chan proposed before bringing the glass of orange juice to his lips.

Changbin promptly began to choke on his piece of toast at the elder’s words and looked around to make sure none of the other boys had approached their table, yet.

They hadn’t. In fact, Changbin knew that none of them would be there because the other six all decided to sleep in rather than come down for breakfast after the late study and homework session the eight of them had pulled the night before. Changbin wasn’t even sure why _he_ was up, himself.

That was a lie.

He had fully intended on sleeping in, like the rest of the boys, but completely forgot to change the time of the first alarm on his phone. Changbin could have easily killed off the alarms up until his latest one and rolled over and gone back to sleep, but a text notification in the group chat stopped him

Chan had extended the offer to anyone willing and awake to join him in the dining room for breakfast before a day of tests - they cursed their curriculum for landing midterms on Valentine’s Day, of all days! - and that he would be making his way down to the dining hall around six-thirty. Changbin’s alarm had gone off at six-twenty.

 

“Hello? Earth to Binnie…” Chan waved his chopsticks in the air in front of Changbin’s face.

“Oh, sorry. Yes, I’m here. Uh-”

“I’m… You don’t have to say yes, Bin. It was just a suggestion.” Chan shrugged and exchanged his chopsticks for a spoon to eat his porridge with.

“I just know that the other boys will all probably be doing their own things tonight… and I kind of want to spend some time with you.”

Changbin knew his face was probably about the color of a tomato and probably turned a deeper shade as Chan continued to speak.

“I mean, we’ve gone on a lot of dates with the others, but it’s been ages since the two of us hung out by ourselves, yeah?” Chan paused to finish chewing his food before swallowing. “We could catch an early movie and get dinner after… Something casual.”

Chan smiled and Changbin found it hard to breathe.

“I’ll even buy you flowers.” Chan giggled, but began laughing out loud at Changbin’s eyeroll.

Changbin took a few minutes to think it over while the two of them sat in a comfortable silence, the sound of silverware against plates and sleepy chatter background static to them.

He wondered if this was Chan proposing something more than just a friendly date like the ones he and the other boys have been on in the past or if it was just that. Either way, Changbin wasn’t planning on rejecting the older boy on a night alone with him. Especially not if Chan was going to consider it a _date._

“Yeah… I’ll go on a date with you, Hyung.” Changbin took a long drink from his coffee mug to avoid making eye contact with Chan.

“Great!” Chan bit at his lip to fight a smile. “We can leave around five-ish? I’ll look up some movie times when I get to my dorm after we leave here to get dressed and we can talk them over at lunch to make a decision. Sound good?”

Changbin finally looked up at the other and nodded slowly. He did his best to hide his excitement by eating a mouthful of rice and ignored how unattractive the action probably looked.

“You better bring me some damn good flowers.” Changbin said, looking away from the other, once more and ignoring the loud laugh he let out at Changbin’s demand.

-

Changbin’s mind was clouded with possible scenarios of how his and Chan’s date could possibly go all day long. He was able to shove the date thoughts to the side during tests for the most part, thankfully. But every other moment of the day was spent fantasizing about holding the older boy’s hand while they watched some dumb romantic comedy that didn’t do so well and got moved to the reject theater that seated less than one hundred people.

That would be okay, Changbin thought. He wasn’t a big fan of large theaters, anyway. The less people, the better.

Then he imagined various kinds of flower arrangements and wondered what kind of flowers Chan would include in whatever he had in mind for Changbin.

He was daydreaming about those things and more during the last few minutes of his creative writing class when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

**3:47PM | Manager JY-HYUNG (2)**

JY-HYUNG: Changbin… I know it’s really last minute, but one of our evening shift workers just called in sick.

JY-HYUNG: We’ve been swamped since I arrived, too. We could really use the help if you’re available.

 

Changbin frowned down at his phone screen, but took a screenshot of the messages to send them to Chan before answering Jinyoung.

 

**3:50PM | ChannieChannie luvs BinnieBinnie (2)**

beaniebbyboy: Hyuuuuuuuuuuung :(

beaniebbyboy: [Sent a photo.]

channiehyungie: Oh.. Binnie that’s okay! We can go another night.

channiehyungie: Jinyoung really sounds desperate. You know he wouldn’t text you on your day off if it wasn’t important, right?

beaniebbyboy: You sure? ;;

beaniebbyboy: I was really looking forward to our date…

channiehyungie: I mean, of course I’m sad about it because I was looking forward to it, too…

channiehyungie: But I know it would really really suck to be understaffed on a holiday like VDay, yknow?

beaniebbyboy: :(

channiehyungie: It’s alright, love. I promise.

beaniebbyboy: We’ll makeup for it, right?

channiehyungie: Of course, Bin. We’ll make a day out of it on Sunday if you want♥

beaniebbyboy: Okayyyy ;;

channiehyungie: Don’t pout :(

beaniebbyboy: I’m not :(

channiehyungie: I know you’re lying, Binnie~

beaniebbyboy: I guess I’ll text Jinyoung-hyung back, then.

channiehyungie: Good boy. I’ll see you after work, still. Alright?

beaniebbyboy: ;; Okay

channiehyungie: :)***

channiehyungie: ♥♥♥

beaniebbyboy: ♥

 

-

 

The look on Jinyoung’s face when Changbin arrived at the cafe told the younger all he needed to know. He quickly put his bag away in the back and slipped his apron on before joining the other back up front and immediately started on the orders Jinyoung had just taken.

-

“You are absolutely heaven-sent, Seo Changbin.” Jinyoung sighed out once they had a few moments to rest. They knew it wouldn’t last too long, as they anticipated the after-dinner crowd would begin making their rounds, soon.

“Go ahead and take a break, Bin. I’ll have Chaeyoung watch the counter for a bit.”

“Do you need to take a break, first?” Changbin asked him, hesitant to take a break before the other when Jinyoung had been working far longer than him.

“I’ll get mine a bit later. You go ahead, now.”

Changbin nodded and gave Chaeyoung a lazy fist bump as the girl came out of the back to take his place at the counter.

 

**5:52PM | ChannieChannie luvs BinnieBinnie (2)**

beaniebbyboy: Oh.

beaniebbyboy: My god.

beaniebbyboy: We haven’t been this busy since the winter holidays. Jesus.

channiehyungie: That bad? /:

beaniebbyboy: Let’s just say, Jinyoung-hyung would NOT have been able to survive doing this alone today.

channiehyungie: I’m glad you went, then!

beaniebbyboy: Yeah, I’m glad I did, too.

beaniebbyboy: What have you been up to???

channiehyungie: Helping Woojin with something he wanted to do for Hyunjinnie.

beaniebbyboy: Oh?

channiehyungie: Mhm, I’m still with him rn

beaniebbyboy: Hey Woojinie hyuuuuuuuuuuuuung!♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

channiehyungie: WOW

channiehyungie: Woojin gets TEN hearts?????? I only got one. I’m hurt.

channiehyungie: Hey baby~ hope work isn’t too bad! -Woojin♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

channiehyungie: THIS IS UNFAIR WTF

beaniebbyboy: I have to go back soon, oh noooooooooo.

channiehyungie: -_-

beaniebbyboy: That’s MY face. You can’t steal it.

channiehyungie: Pshh. You don’t own the hyphen and underscore, Changbin.

beaniebbyboy: Oh no, I was going to give you hearts, but I suddenly dont feel like it anymore.

channiehyungie: BRAT! Love me :( ♥

beaniebbyboy: I really do have to go back to work, now. I do love you, and you know it. No amount of heart emojis can measure it, either~

beaniebbyboy: OKAY I GOTTA GO BYE!!!!

channiehyungie: ...YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT AND LEAVE SEO CHANGBIN

beaniebbyboy: ♥

channiehyungie: Don’t work too hard… I’ll see you in a bit.

channiehyungie: ♥

 

-

 

“I think we’ll be good for the rest of the night, Bin. You can go ahead and leave if you’d like.” Jinyoung said as he leaned against the counter. “Plus, Chaeyoung is the closer, anyway. The other person who was supposed to work would be getting off soon.”

“You sure?” Changbin asked, he didn’t mind staying a bit longer if it was going to help them out.

Jinyoung moved away from the counter and began lightly pushing Changbin away and toward the back room. “Positive. Go.”

Once Changbin was on the other side of the swinging door, Jinyoung glanced back to where Chan was sitting. He had been out of sight for a while, Jinyoung only noticing the other boy when he delivered a tray of drinks to a table, himself. He’d raised an eyebrow at the enormous bouquet that was laying in the chair beside Chan, but Chan had just laid a finger over his lips in a silent plead for Jinyoung to keep quiet about it.

Jinyoung winked at him before turning back to the counter to wipe it down.

 

-

 

**7:42PM | ChannieChannie luvs BinnieBinnie (2)**

beaniebbyboy: I’m leaving work a bit early!

channiehyungie: Is that so?

beaniebbyboy: Mhm! My shift would be over soon, anyway.

beaniebbyboy: I’m just getting my stuff together before I leave

channiehyungie: Okay, love. I’ll see you soon ♥

 

-

 

Changbin was smiling down at his phone screen as he left the back room and nearly knocked Chaeyoung over in the process.

“Oh shit, Chae! I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” He quickly apologized, but Chaeyoung only rolled her eyes at him before shoving two cups toward him.

“J-Juices? For what?” Changbin put his phone away in his pocket so that he could use both hands to hold the plastic to-go cups.

“Don’t worry about it.” She said with a smirk. “Just make sure to thank me later, okay?”

“O-Okay?” He stuttered again as she began pushing him out from behind the counter, much like the way Jinyoung had pushed him earlier.

He huffed and began walking on his own accord once she stopped pushing him and made his way toward the exit.

He stopped short when he caught sight of a familiar head of dark curly hair sitting at a table by himself and nearly dropped the drinks.

“Hyung?” Changbin’s expression was bewildered. He wondered how long Chan had been in the cafe and if him being there had anything to do with Jinyoung pushing him out so early. And… the drinks. _Oh._

Chan approached him with one hand behind his back.

“Chaeyoung… Can we get a cup holder for these?” Chan spoke over Changbin’s shoulder to which the short blonde girl quickly complied and brought them a cup holder. She even went so far as to take the drinks from Changbin and slip them into the sleeves of the holder herself and place the handle of it into Chan’s outstretched hand. Changbin wondered why they would need a cup holder when they could both hold their own drinks, but then Chan was bringing his other hand out from behind his back and Changbin gasped.

In his hand was an enormous bouquet of beautiful baby pink roses. There had to be at least two dozen of them! He knew he’d told the other to make sure the flowers were damn good… but he hadn’t expected _roses!_ Changbin didn’t even want to _think_ about how much the bundle of flowers cost as he gingerly took them from Chan’s hand.

“They’re gorgeous… But, I thought…”

“I wanted to get you flowers, still. We obviously can’t make it to any movies, now… But when I helped Woojin make dinner for him and Hyunjin, we made enough for you and myself, too.” Chan rolled his bottom lip between his teeth and smiled through it.

He switched the cupholder so that it was in his right hand and took Changbin’s in his left. “So, if you don’t mind a late re-heated Valentine’s Day dinner in the kitchens…”

“I’d love that.” Changbin said as he repositioned their hands so that their fingers slotted together.

-

“Thanks, Hyung.” Changbin said before he ate another spoonful of ice cream and brownie.

Chan swallowed his own bite of brownie before he answered, “For what?”

“You didn’t have to do anything for me, you know…” Changbin took the lid off of his juice cup and tossed back a couple cubes of ice to crunch on in a lame attempt to cool the blush that burned his ears.

For as long as he’d known Chan, he’d never been able to keep himself cool and collected under the older boy’s stare, and the way Chan was looking at him like he was one of the most precious people in the world was _not_ helping Changbin’s case.

“I know that I didn’t have to. But I wanted to, Binnie.”

“I’ll help you clean up.” Changbin rushed out and stood to collect their dishes just as Chan scooped the last bit of brownie off of their shared dessert plate and stuffed it into his mouth

-

Changbin’s single dorm room was located at the far end of junior floor, but Chan still insisted walking him all the way down.

“You’re not gonna try to kiss me, are you?” Changbin asked almost nonchalantly as he turned the bouquet of roses over a couple of times, just to admire their beauty.

Chan shook his head, lips pulled into a small, pained smile. “Nah. I’m not.”

Changbin’s heart fell. He definitely had not expected the older to kiss him, and he was beginning to think he shouldn’t have bothered mentioning one, either with the way Chan reacted over it.

Changbin quickly jumped to save the mood.

“Good… I don’t think I’ll be able to stand another heart attack, tonight. Your smile has done that enough times on its own.”

The smile that answered Changbin’s praise was tenfold of any smile Chan had hit him with that evening.

Changbin used his free hand to clutch at his own chest and feigned severe pain on his face with his eyes screwed shut. “ _Oh,_ Bang Chan-ssi, how you wound me!”

Changbin felt a warm pressure against his lips that was gone just as fast as it had appeared as Chan pressed a light kiss to his lips.

The younger’s eyes flew open in time to see Chan take a step back, his face the shade of the roses in Changbin’s hands. “I said I wasn’t going to try… ‘Trying’ would insinuate that there was a possibility that I would fail at kissing you. I didn’t plan on failing, though.”

Changbin blinked back at him owlishly. “O-Oh. You’re right, I guess.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Binnie.” Chan said in a much softer tone than before as he started to back away toward the direction of his own room.

“You too, Hyung.” Changbin almost whispered.

He lifted his free hand to his lips once Chan had turned around to walk correctly and sighed. This crush would be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

 

fan art done by @brandipandii on twitter! [[HERE]](https://twitter.com/brandipandii/status/1140239650717655040?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last special one shot left~ ^^


	13. (not so) happy valentines day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d just slowly removed Felix’s hand - the anchor that kept him grounded, kept him from spiraling out of control - from his arm and moved it until it rested back on Felix’s own thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/5 Valentine's Special Updates~ FELIX

Felix trudged down the stairs of the two-story flat that housed himself and his mother, alone. They had been living in a much more lavish house around the outskirts of the town his mother’s company building was located in, but the place had way too many rooms for just the two of them and his grandmother. So when his mother was offered the new job position in South Korea as the head partner of a promising firm, they made the switch to a smaller dwelling. His mother reasoned that they should get used to the downsize, regardless.

He was to attend an all-boys private boarding school that was located a couple of towns over from where his mother’s new company building would be, so it was pointless for her to buy a new house for one occupant while they lived there. It was still a nice place from the photos that Felix had seen of the flat’s layout when his mother wanted his opinion on the selection. High ceilings, chandeliers in the living and dining areas, marble-topped kitchen counters that matched the bathroom counters. Plus, two regular bedrooms, both with an en-suite bathroom and one guest half-bathroom. He figured the place was fairly pricey, but he liked knowing that his mother would live comfortably in his absence.

But that was still over six months away, Felix reminded himself as he pushed the sleeves of his light sweater up.

The distance from their flat to the nearest Starbucks was less than ten minutes walking, so he didn’t bother with a cab, but began to wish he had when he took in the scenery around him. Couples flocked on either side of the street, hand in hand, or sometimes, holding each other close with their arms around each other’s waist. He wanted to be annoyed and scoff at the various displays of affection, but he couldn’t. He knew doing so would make him a hypocrite since he  _ was  _ one of those people only a year ago.

He did, however, roll his eyes at the overly decorated cafe when he stepped inside. Felix immediately rolled his sleeves back down when the rush of air conditioning hit him. He absolutely despised being cold, but his dislike for the frigid feeling was not enough to stop him from ordering his favorite icy drink that probably had way too many calories and contained enough sugar to throw him into sugar shock at least three times if he was to drink it fast enough.

He politely declined the barista’s offer to throw in a splash of raspberry syrup to turn his usual drink into a special ‘Valentine’s Day treat’ and also turned down the heart shaped brownie that was apparently half price. He just wanted his frappuccino so that he could go back to his flat and get a start on his homework while he listened to his ‘emo’ playlist until he deemed it late enough to order himself something for dinner since his mother had already informed him she was going to stay late at work.

He began wondering if he should maybe just make a small dinner for the both of them and keep a plate made up so his mother could heat it up once she made it back home.

Felix smiled to himself as he absently looked around the cafe. He might even buy a nice bouquet of flowers for her to come home to, maybe even a box of chocolates for them to share. He smiled even wider thinking about the chocolates and how he and his mother shared their love for sweet things.

A deep laugh from somewhere in the cafe brought Felix back to reality. The smile he was sporting quickly fell from his lips as he searched faces of the other customers with a new purpose until his eyes landed on a couple sitting at a small table.

Felix had recognized his ex boyfriend’s laugh instantly, but part of him hoped and prayed he was wrong. But there he sat, grinning from ear to ear at something the boy across from him had said, no doubt.

It’d been exactly a month and a half since their break up.

Felix’s friends still called it the shock of the century, but that was only because they didn’t know the real reason behind it all. He’d given them some made up bullshit story about he and his ex boyfriend no longer clicking and that it was a mutual decision to split ways.

It wasn’t.

Felix had found out about his mother’s job opportunity and transfer a couple of days before Christmas, but waited to tell his boyfriend until New Years Day.

New Years Eve had been absolutely magical. It was nothing short of perfect and Felix thought his boyfriend felt the same way, so it really threw Felix for a loop when Daniel didn’t take the news the way he’d predicted and hoped the other would.

He stared at their linked hands on the top of the table. 

He could have waited. He could have pretended that he’d forgotten all about the transfer news, could have said that he didn’t realize he was included in the big move plans, he could have done a lot of things to prevent the unfortunate outcome of being dumped. But he had put faith in their relationship, as futile as it was, he’d hoped it was something they could overcome. Long distance wasn’t that big of a deal, Felix tried to reason when Daniel said he wanted to break up. He would come back for the major holidays and spend the summer months back home with his grandmother so that they could be together.

But Daniel wouldn’t hear any of it. He’d just slowly removed Felix’s hand - the anchor that kept him grounded, kept him from spiraling out of control - from his arm and moved it until it rested back on Felix’s own thigh.

If only Felix had waited to tell him… He would be the one sitting across from Daniel and drinking overpriced smoothies with a high-calorie and Valentine’s themed dessert shared between them. It would be Felix… not one of the randoms he recognized from the junior varsity dance team.

“Vanilla bean creme frappuccino for Felix!” The barista called out to the crowd of people waiting for their orders beside the counter.

Daniel looked up and made eye contact with Felix for a few excruciatingly long seconds before the freckled boy turned to grab his drink from the counter and hastily left the cafe.

Felix decided that he hated Valentine’s Day when he tasted the salt of his tears mixed in with the icy vanilla drink as he approached his apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really think I'd drop an angsty New Boii chapter after the last update???? Nah. But an angsty valentine's Boiifriends update? Yeah.
> 
> Sorry. I still love you guys~
> 
> Come yell at me here:  
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	14. eggs before kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's too early to cry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely short, but cute. uwu

**WEDNESDAY [SCHOOL WEEK 4] | Chan & Felix [This is a few moments before Chan first kissed him on the forehead]**

 

“Do you even know how to properly crack an egg?” Chan asked Felix before reluctantly handing him the clear plastic egg carton.

“I took home economics in Australia, Hyung. I am fairly decent in the kitchen, thank you very much!” Felix took the carton, but not without rolling his eyes at his roommate.

Chan held his hands up in surrender, “Alright, fair point. I’ll just uhhh, I’ll find the sausage patties, then. You want toast, too?”

“Dunno how much of it I’ll eat, but maybe like, one slice?” Felix answered him while skillfully whisking together four eggs in a bowl. “Is there some seasonings around here? Or at least salt and pepper?”

Chan paused his browsing in the freezer and thought to himself for a moment.

“Hmm, I think most of the dry seasonings are in the cabinet closest to the sink.” He said before diving back into the freezer and successfully re-emerging with the frozen sausages with a triumphant smile.

Felix nearly jumped in place when he felt Chan place his chin over his left shoulder without warning, but kept himself busy with the task at hand.

“Wow. Looks good, love.” Chan praised him quietly and moved back before Felix could answer him.

“Th-Thank you.” He answered belatedly. His mind was on the conversation going on in the boiis™️ chat and he could feel himself becoming emotional with each new text he received.

He gasped softly when the first tear hit the hot pan and sizzled out almost angrily, the noise effectively breaking him from his emotional daze.

“What the fuck?” Felix whispered to himself. “It’s too early to cry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just posting some old CC requests!
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> CC REQUESTS ARE CLOSED UNTIL STATED OTHERWISE


	15. cutest by leaps and bounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put out some cute Boiifriends episodes for FicWeek on twitter~
> 
> I tweeted out asking for a number from 1-42 and a pairing. The number corresponds to a chapter from New Boii and I'll be doing little drabbles for the pairings if I can find something to make from the specified chapter ^^

**CH 39 | WOOLIX** [requested by @/brandipandii]

 

**LUNCH**

"Lix, be careful or you're not going to get pizza sauce just on your face, but on your clothes, too." Woojin chided softly.

"He better not! That's  _my_ cardigan!" Hyunjin stared at Felix wide eyed from across the lunch table.

Felix brought out the puppy-dog eyes and pouted, "I would wash it for you if that happened, Jinnie. But I'll still be careful!"

Woojin smiled down at Felix.

"Hyunjin has no room to talk, honestly. If I had a dollar for all of the times he's gotten food stains on  _my_ hoodies after stealing them..."

"Hmph," Felix huffed. "You two really are the cutest, you know."

"The two of us combined may be cute, but you are cuter by leaps and bounds, sweetheart." Woojin pressed a short kiss to Felix's temple.

 "I can't find it in me to disagree." Hyunjin said with the slightest hint of jealousy in his eyes. He wanted to kiss Felix, too! Especially if it produced  _that_ kind of blindingly sweet smile from the beautiful freckled boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the part right after Hyunjin admits to wanting to legitimately date Felix in SFH and right before Felix tries to get Changbin to try his pizza dipped in ranch dressing! ^^
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	16. busted. but first, kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Erin for requesting this one! I love woosung ;;

**CH 36 | WOOSUNG** [requested by @/spearachas]

 

**4:27PM | minho can name the chat SOMETIMES (9)**

ji: omw to ur dorm, hyung~

woojout: Okies, Sungie♥

-

"Hyung, should I lock the door?"

Jisung was relieved that Woojin had left his dorm unlocked for him, but he wasn't sure if the other wanted to keep it that way.

"Yeah," Woojin answered from his bed. "Go ahead. It's one thing to leave it unlocked when someone in the room is awake, but I'm not too keen on leaving it open when we're going to be sleeping."

Jisung smirked over his shoulder as the heavy deadbolt clicked into place.

Woojin cocked an eyebrow at him in response, but Jisung shook his head and toed off his shoes before he made his way over to the older boy.

"You know... I'm sure you could fend off any unwanted intruders if need be, Hyung." Jisung said with another sly smile as he slipped into the vacant side of Woojin's bed. He curled himself around Woojin's arm and used one of his hands to squeeze at his bicep, laughing loudly when Woojin rolled his eyes.

Woojin removed his arm from Jisung's grip and used it to hold the smaller boy close to his side, instead.

"While that may be so, I would much rather nap with my Jiji undisturbed." Woojin said.

"Fair point." Jisung yawned and threaded his fingers with the hand that Woojin had resting over Jisung's right shoulder.

"Hyung." Jisung said, not looking at Woojin.

"Hmm?" Came the sleepy reply.

"Why were they trying to get rid of me, earlier?"

He knew he'd caught Woojin and the others in the act when the older boy stiffened around him. 

 _Got 'em._ Jisung thought with a smirk to himself as Woojin scrambled to answer in a collected tone.

"Eh? Who says they-"

"I'm not dumb. And you're assisting by distracting me with a nap right now, are you not?" Jisung asked, finally looked up at Woojin.

Woojin looked down at him with pursed lips.

"I'm sworn to secrecy." 

Jisung scoffed, but leaned into Woojin's side when the older boy pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He sighed, looking up at the older boy through his lashes as he spoke again.

"Meanie... But I suppose I can drop it and pretend I had no idea about the entire thing if you give me real kisses."

Woojin stared down at him for a moment before he gave in. As tired as he really was, Woojin was never one to deny any of the boys his kisses.

"That sounds like a fair enough trade." He said, lips curling into a smile.

He pulled his hand from Jisung's and removed his arm out from under him so he could use it to prop himself up.

Woojin loomed over Jisung. He took in the way the younger boy looked up at him; eyes that were once sleepy became wide and full of anticipation, cute crooked teeth pulled at a plush bottom lip, and a light pink blush dusted over adorable full cheeks.

Woojin used his free hand to cup Jisung's left cheek, reveling in the warmth left in the blushes wake. He fought against the coo that threatened to spill from his own lips as Jisung's wide eyes slipped shut and his teeth released their grip on his lip as Woojin lowered his face until his lips hoveredover Jisung's.

He waited a moment, just long enough for Jisung's cute lips to pull into the slightest frown from his impatience, before pressing their lips together.

Woojin had had his fair share of kissing all of the boys, but no kisses were alike.

Jisung's kisses were sweet and borderline needy at times. But Woojin loved it.

He loved just how pliant Jisung became once he finally,  _finally,_ got what he wanted. And the neediness and desperation behind them made Woojin hope that the younger boy was getting all the kisses he deserved outside of their own.

He took his time to spoil Jisung, deciding that he deserved at least that much since he and the other boys  _had_ been working against him.

The more desperate the kiss became, the more Woojin complied. Jisung whined at the amount of attention and Woojin took the opening to slip his tongue into Jisung's mouth, if only just for a brief touch of tongues, but still enough to satisfy the both of them before he retreated from Jisung's mouth.

Their kisses became slightly messier after that; more of just open-mouthed touching of lips until it all became a little too dizzying. 

"Nap?" Jisung asked against Woojin's lips when they took a moment to catch their breaths.

"Nap." Woojin smiled against Jisung's mouth and pressed one more kiss to it before he pulled away entirely.

Woojin shuffled back down into the sheets and pulled the duvet over both of them before he hooked his left leg over one of Jisung's and pulled him closer until Jisung was fully cuddled up to Woojin's side.

"You're forgiven, I guess. I'll have to see about Hyunjin and Seungmin, though." Jisung said with sleepy sighs against Woojin's chest.

Woojin huffed out a short laugh and rolled his eyes while playing with the hairs at the base of Jisung's neck. "Go to sleep, Ji."

Jisung hummed contently and relaxed his body as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
>  
> 
> Boiifriends requests are currently: CLOSED


	17. cuddle me happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cryl for requesting this one~! uwu

**CH 18 | SEUNGCHAN** [requested by @/seungshine_of_9]

 

 _"Has Felix even_ been  _to one of the kitchens before?" Changbin questioned the elder with furrowed brows._

_Chan's hesitation old Changbin everything he needed to know._

_He picked up the coffee he identified as his own and sighed, "I'll be back. Don't let anyone eat my kolache!"_

 

_-_

 

"Hyung!"

Chan and Minho both glanced up from their breakfasts to look in the direction of the call.

Seungmin giggled at their confused expressions and shook his head.

 _"That_ will never get old. But I meant Chan-hyung." he specified. "Come here!" Seungmin beckoned the curly haired and sleepy-eyed boy over to Jeongin's bed. Jeongin was doing homework at his desk and Jisung was lounging on the couch while playing games on his phone.

Chan shared a look with Minho, but the other boy only shrugged and turned to sit on the same desk Jeongin was working at. Chan could only barely make out words Minho began saying to the youngest while glancing down at his homework papers.

Chan shoved the rest of his doughnut into his mouth and made his way over to Seungmin with a cautious expression on his face.

"You called?" he asked once he was standing beside the bed.

Seungmin smiled up at Chan and grabbed one of his hands to hold between both of his own.

"I want to cuddle." he said. "Cuddle with  _you,_ specifically. If you want to... You don't have to-"

"Is that all?" Chan asked, his eyes bending into beautiful smiling crescents. "Move over, then."

Seungmin beamed and shuffled his body toward the middle of the bed, eagerly pulling Chan in behind him as he went.

"You were cuddling Innie on the floor last night..." Seungmin began while he tucked himself into Chan's side. "And I got a little jealous and realized how much I wanted and missed your cuddles, too."

"Oh? Well I'm glad you asked, then. I missed my Seungminnie cuddles, too." He told the younger in a hushed tone.

"Hyung, you've been...particularly touchy the last couple of days."

Chan shook his head before Seungmin could continue, "I don't know either, Min."

He ran his hand up and down the length of Seungmin's arm and sighed.

"Sometimes... I just can't explain it. But I'm not about to complain right now."

"Me neither," Seungmin admitted, snuggling further into Chan's chest and holding him  _that_ much tighter.

"I hope you feel good for a long time, Hyung." Seungmin said through a yawn.

"Me too, Min. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have one more of these tomorrow, but we'll see~!
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> Boiifriends requests are currently: CLOSED


	18. the best cure for summertime sadness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sungie: jesus christ what is your problem  
> minnie: ;; love me  
> sungie: i do  
> sungie: which is why you’re about to go downstairs and meet woojin hyung by the wade pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all don't even wanna know how long this one has been in the works. sorry for the wait, erin. but i hope you enjoy it~
> 
> mild warning: it's almost near impossible for me to keep a WOOMIN kiss pg/pg13, so it get's a little heated. do know that i tried my best. bless hyunjins little heart.

**[SUMMER BREAK] Woojin & Minho**

 

**1:04AM | minsung (2)**

minnie: missing u hours: open

sungie: lol i told you to go bother woojin hyung if you miss me too much

minnie: wanna hold you

sungie: but you could BE held by woojin hyung if you walk to his cabin

minnie: jisung its 1am

sungie: yea and seungmin and i are playing video games

minnie: r you seriously trying to get rid of me rn

sungie: i literally paused the game for you

sungie: i’m merely giving you a suggestion since i cannot physically satisfy you missing me

sungie: you don’t have to act on it if u dont want to

minnie: ;; but i want to kiss you too

sungie: oh good lord

sungie: i’m going to text hyung myself 

sungie: or better yet, i’m going to call him and tell him to kiss you so that you’ll quit whining

minnie: ;-;

sungie: you guys left y e s t e r d a y

minnie: its dumb that we have to sleep in separate beach cabins at all.

sungie: go sleep on the beach then

sungie: i’m sure its deserted at this time of night

minnie: jisung

minnie: it’s deserted at all times of the day because it’s a private beach.

sungie: anyway i’m going to text woojin hyung if you don’t.

minnie: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i don’t want to bother him if he’s trying to sleep

 

**1:11AM | Woojinnnnaaaaahhhyung &Sungie (2)**

jijisung: hyung

woohyungie: hmm?

jijisung: please entertain minho hyung for the night

jijisung: he’s being: needy.

jijisung: and misses me

jijisung: he didnt wanna bother you in case you were asleep + your family is probably sleeping

woohyungie: Oh.

woohyungie: I can do that. Does he want to meet outside?

jijisung: :) I can make it so that he does. uno momento

 

**1:16AM | minsung (2)**

minnie: jisung

minnie: han jisung

minnie: j

minnie: i

minnie: s

minnie: u

minnie: n

minnie: g

minnie: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

minnie: jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

minnie: suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung

minnie: for the love of god if you’re back to playing video games

minnie: i’m going to text seungmin and tell him you’re grounded

sungie: jesus christ what is your problem

minnie: ;; love me

sungie: i do

sungie: which is why you’re about to go downstairs and meet woojin hyung by the wade pool

sungie: oooooh go barefoot so you can walk in the pool together a bit that’d be cute

minnie: why does this feel like a date setup

sungie: G O

sungie: NOW

 

**1:21AM | Woojinnnnaaaaahhhyung &Sungie (2)**

jijisung: he should be stomping his way down the stairs about now

jijisung: & he’ll probably be grumbly

jijisung: but i’m sure you can handle it from there hyung

woohyungie: He’s cute when he’s grumbly

woohyungie: Tell Seungmin I said hello~

jijisung: will do^^ 

jijisung: I’m glad he has you there to keep him sane btw. He wouldn’t have fared well had your family decided not to go in the end 

woohyungie: As long as he only flirts with me and not my older brother, I think the rest of this week is going to go nicely.

jijisung: lmao give him a reason to be a little preoccupied so that your brother doesn’t even cross his mind 

woohyungie: Now that… That I can do. 

jijisung: I’m rooting for you, hyung!!! <3

 

Woojin was already sitting on the edge of the shallow pool when Minho finally came trudging down the wooden staircase that lead up to his family’s beach cabin with a mighty pout on his lips.

 

The elder boy weakly kicked a foot out of the water when Minho was in firing range of the spray, but only managed to land a few drops on Minho’s soffe shorts. The droplets that caught on his tan thigh glistened in the soft fluorescence of the lamps that lined the beach front properties, and Woojin forced himself to look away from them as they began to race down the span of Minho’s thigh and just past his knee.

 

“Minnie… You should have put on a sweater at least. It’s breezy out tonight.” Woojin stood from the edge of the wade pool and walked a few steps to meet Minho on the side he’d just stepped in.

 

Woojin pulled off the white knit cardigan he was wearing and slipped it around Minho’s shoulders.

 

“Isn’t this Hyunjin’s?” Minho asked with a pout, but slid his arms through the sleeves without argument.

 

Woojin nodded and pulled the front of the cardigan closed and straightened it before he met Minho’s gaze. “It is. But you don’t like being cold, and I’m not ready to hear you complain all night.”

 

They stepped out of the pool and walked toward the beach hand in hand.

 

“Are you saying that you plan to keep me out all night long, hmm?” Minho swung their arms between them while looking at Woojin with a smirk on his lips.

 

Woojin snorted, “It’s going on two in the morning, already. I don’t know what you think I could have planned up my sleeve that could last for three or four hours on a deserted beach.”

 

“Those are some mighty short sleeves you have there, so I don’t expect much. Now,” Minho paused to wave his free arm to show off how long and loose the sleeve of Hyunjin’s cardigan was, “if we were to go by what could possibly be up _my_ sleeves…”

 

Woojin knocked their shoulders together and scoffed, “Shut up and just walk with me, will you?”

 

The two of them spent the first bit of their walk in silence. Neither of them knew who initiated the hand holding, but they knew it was inevitable to happen at some point.

 

Eventually, they picked up a casual conversation about the six boys they had in common. Minho mentioned that he’d been having thoughts of buying a promise ring for Jisung for his birthday coming up in September, and Woojin offered to help in picking out the ring because he knew that Minho would ask his opinion on it, anyway.

 

“I know I want it to be rose gold.” Minho said, kicking the cool sand around with his toes.

 

“Rose gold would look perfect against his skin tone.” Woojin smiled softly at his friend’s thoughtfulness. “And I know you want it to be perfect, but don’t go driving yourself crazy looking for _the one._ You know more than anyone else that Ji will absolutely love it, regardless of what it looks like.

 

“Actually,” Woojin continued before Minho could begin to whine about how right Woojin was. “I’m sure my mom can pull a few strings and get us the catalogue for the fall collection coming up. Maybe you can find something from those?”

 

Minho’s eyes lit up even more in the light of the bright full moon that hung low in the sky above them. “I’d really appreciate that, Hyung.” 

 

Woojin reciprocated the smile behind Minho’s bright eyes and giggled, “Consider it done, Minnie.”

-

Once they were further down the shoreline, Woojin pulled out his phone and used the flashlight feature to help Minho in his search for pretty seashells.

 

“Ooh!” Minho made an excited noise and crouched down to pick something up. “This one is cute!” he mused with a small smile on his lips while he examined the shiny shell. “I’m gonna bring it back for Jisung.”

 

“He’ll love it.” Woojin stated confidently, and began to look for some shells of his own. Hyunjin loved small thoughtful gifts, and Woojin knew that Jeongin liked to collect odd things of the like, too.

 

“HYUNG THERE’S A CRAB A BABY CRAB! Look!!” Minho took off ‒ Woojin following close behind him ‒ and followed the small white crustacean, giggling at every sudden turn and curve it took until all three of them were headed straight toward the shoreline.

 

Minho’s excited laughter was contagious as the two of them chased the small white crab back to the water. Their hands found each other as they took a few steps into the shallow waves that lapped around their ankles. 

 

“I hope he goes back to his family.” Minho sighed.

 

“I hope we didn’t just chase him _away_ from any possible family in the sand.” Woojin’s chuckles turned into a small noise of surprise. “There must be little fishies swimming around our feet, Minnie. I just felt one brush past my-“

 

“WHAAAA SOMETHING TOUCHED ME!”

 

Woojin thanked every god listening that they’d walked nearly a mile away from their beach houses when Minho let out one of the shrillest screams he’d ever heard.

 

“Christ, Min! It’s just a fish!” Woojin pocketed his phone and held his arms out to hold Minho steady. “Quit thrashing, Minho, I’ve got you! The fish won’t bite.”

 

Minho stilled then, but Woojin could still feel his whole body trembling in fear.

 

“I’ve got you.” Woojin whispered. He then picked up the other boy and held him bridal style over the calm ocean water.

 

Minho quickly looped his arms around Woojin’s neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Let’s rest for a few minutes before we head back.” He suggested, sounding exhausted.

 

“Sure, love.” Woojin agreed easily and walked them back to the dry part of the sandy beach.

 

He slowly knelt down to sit Minho’s behind on the ground and sighed behind a small smile when Minho failed to unlatch his arms from around Woojin’s neck. Instead, the younger pulled Woojin down over him as he laid his back against the cool sand behind him.

 

Woojin steadied himself with both palms against the sand on either side of Minho’s head.

 

“You know, this is kind of romantic.” Minho whispered as if they weren’t the only two people on the entire shore-front and someone might hear them. Woojin wanted to snort and remind Minho of the shriek he’d let out not even five minutes ago. Instead, he leaned a little further in and held Minho’s gaze with his own.

 

“I know you’re missing Jisung right now, but I’m really happy we’re on this vacation together, Minnie.” Woojin expressed in a soft tone.

 

“You know… He totally planned this with the intention of us making out before the night is over.” Minho giggled, but choked on the noise when Woojin suddenly threw his left leg over his hips so that Minho was completely trapped beneath him.

 

“Oh, I’m very much aware, Min. And I intend to follow through in full.”

 

Minho’s lips parted in anticipation and he let his arms slip away from Woojin’s neck. He held back a gasp when Woojin’s hands clasped over each of his wrists and pushed them up in the sand until he was holding Minho’s hands just barely above his head.

 

On most occasions, both Woojin and Minho were known to tease the person they were kissing until the other boy gave in with whines and pouted lips, but Woojin wasted no time in capturing Minho’s lips with his own. Minho’s surprised gasp quickly melted into noises of pleasure once began to kiss Woojin back in earnest.

 

Woojin pulled back just to take in the look on Minho’s face and smirked when the younger boy lifted his head away from the sand in order to chase after Woojin’s lips.

 

“Don’t tease me, Hyung.” Minho demanded, eyes wide and serious.

 

“Why?” Woojin asked, pressing a softer kiss to the younger’s lips and pulling back again. “You like to tease everyone else.” He kissed Minho again and pulled away, just quick enough to be annoying.

 

“Do you not like the taste of your own medicine, Minnie?” Woojin teased him and kissed him once more, chuckling at the way Minho tried to free his wrists from Woojin’s grip.

 

There was a pout on Minho’s lips the next time he pulled away, and Woojin fought a losing battle against the smile on his lips at the sight. 

 

“Alright, I’ll stop teasing. I’m sorry.” He said through soft giggles and swooped down to press his lips against Minho’s.

 

The younger sighed through his nose, fully content with how things were going. Woojin kissed him slowly, now. The slow pace was still teasing him, but it was in a way that Minho could at least enjoy and appreciate, and most importantly, reciprocate. Without being able to touch the older boy, Minho could only rely on his lips, tongue, and teeth to keep up with Woojin. And while Woojin might have been dominant when it came to their position on the sand, they were equally in control of the heated kiss. 

 

Woojin pushed where Minho pulled, and their tongues would meet in the middle ‒ just briefly ‒ every so often. Minho finally got something a little louder than a sigh out of Woojin when he caught the older boy’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled, all the while with a smirk on his own lips. The noise only spurred him on and Minho’s mind raced to think of something else that would draw something even louder from Woojin.

 

He didn’t have to think for long when he felt the warmth of Woojin’s tongue sweep across his bottom lip. Minho, more than happy to oblige, parted his lips wide enough for Woojin to slip his tongue into his mouth. Minho had only _barely_ closed his lips around Woojin’s warm tongue when a loud ringtone startled them away from each other.

 

“H-Hyunjin.” Woojin said against Minho’s lips before pulling back entirely. “That’s his ringtone.”

 

“Answer it.” Minho answered a bit breathlessly and sat up when Woojin leaned back on his knees to pull his phone from his pocket and answer it. Woojin held a finger to his kiss-swollen lips and put the call on speaker phone before he said anything.

 

“Hey love, what are you doing awake?” Woojin asked softly, but sounding every bit out of breath as Minho.

 

There was a bit of stirring on the other end of the call before Hyunjin’s sleepy voice answered him. _“Bad dream. Wanted to make sure you guys were okay and stuff. Miss you.”_

 

“We miss you too, baby.” Minho answered that time with a fond smile.

 

 _“Minho-hyuuuuuung.”_ Hyunjin whined, causing both Woojin and Minho to share a smile with each other.

 

“Hmm? What is it, Jinnie?”

 

_“Miss you, too. What are you guys up to?”_

 

“We’re making out on the beach.” Woojin stated bluntly and shrugged when Minho raised his eyebrows at him.

 

_“I want kisses, tooooooooo! You’re both giving me kisses when you get back.”_

 

The two older boys laughed in unison at Hyunjin’s whiny demands.

 

“We can definitely do that, love. Why don’t you go back to sleep and call me in the morning, alright?” Woojin softly suggested once they contained their laughter.

 

“Goodnight, Jinnie! Love you.” Minho said sweetly

 

“Love you, too. G’night Hyungs.”

 

Woojin hummed and hung up the call. “He’s so cute when he’s sleepy. Best not to let him know how sandy we got his cardigan, though…”

 

“Hmm, a little more sand won’t hurt.” Minho hummed and pulled Woojin back down to the sand with him so they could cuddle.

 

“We should probably go back, now. It’s… _late_ late.” Woojin spoke into Minho’s hair and used his fingers to brush away loose sand that had mixed into the strands when he’d kissed him.

 

Minho hummed against Woojin’s collarbone and let his lips graze over the skin when he answered the older boy. “But what if we just slept here. On the beach. Because moving sounds like the worst idea in the world right now.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Woojin began, voice teasing. “Let’s just sleep on a beach, in the sand, with thousands of creepy crawly crabs and other species that come out at night. Let’s just sleep right here and let the sun wake us up _and_ burn our skin while it’s at it, and let early morning joggers give us weird looks. Oh, and let our parents wake up to our beds empty and the front doors to our beach houses unlocked when they could swear they locked them before going to bed the night before.”

 

“Okay, okay. Yeesh! I get it. We won’t sleep on the beach. But,” Minho looped his arms around Woojin’s neck and pouted, “you’re giving me a piggy-back ride at least half of the way there.”

 

“I guess I can do that.” Woojin kissed the younger boy’s cheek and helped him stand up. “But you’ll have to catch me first!” He finished quickly and took off running in the opposite direction they’d come.

 

“YAH! KIM WOOJIN! YOU DON’T EVEN DESERVE TO BE CALLED HYUNG FOR THAT!” Minho yelled, but began running after the older boy.

 

Their giggles echoed up and down the empty shore-front, and if Woojin slowed up just so Minho could tackle him to the ground with more kisses, that was their own business.

 

-

 

**3:47AM | minsung (2)**

minnie: thank you

minnie: hope youre sleeping rn

minnie: i love u

 

**9:54AM | minsung (2)**

sungie: owo

sungie: did you make out with him

sungie: youre welcome<3

sungie: i love you toooooooo

sungie: seungmin and i knocked out around 3 so you missed me by nearly an hour

minnie: my parents made us go on a jog at 8am i hate everything

sungie: shouldn’t have stayed out so late~

minnie: ur fault

minnie: made out with him btw

minnie: until hyunjin called. probably for the best bc i wasn’t about to stop

sungie: LMAO i should have texted him about the plan

minnie: it was cute ngl. he whined bc he wanted kisses from both of us

sungie: well then...

sungie: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED

minnie: ur next

sungie: HA! the next time you’re going to see me will be just hours before i get on a plane to malaysia for the next month and half. better make it count

minnie: i plan on it ;;

sungie: Now, don’t make me plan all your dates this summer. Go out and have a good time with the boys, okay?

minnie: wait, question

sungie: Hmm?

minnie: did you make out with seungmin last night

sungie: i did, indeed. we’re gonna go visit changbin-hyung here in a bit and i’m gonna kiss him too

minnie: oh. now i’m jealous.

minnie: i want to kiss binnie too :(

sungie: AND YOU DON’T WANT TO KISS ME?????????????

sungie: that was seungmin

minnie: Of course I want to kiss you, Seungmin. None of you will be able to escape these lips once Woojin and I get back 

sungie: uwu -seungmin & jisung

minnie: Woojin wants to go to the tourist shops so i gotta go change. i’ll text you guys later! give changbin my love when you see him~ 

sungie: have fun, hyung. tell woojinnie-hyung that we said hi too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix
> 
> Pairing requests for Boiifriends is currently: CLOSED


	19. origin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Changbin… is it weird that I like two guys at the same time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not new boii, but it's still new boii-verse~! happy 1 year with one of my favorite stories i've ever written!

**[HYUNG-LINE'S 1ST YEAR]**

 

“I went out with Woojin the other night.” Minho blurted from his spot on the love seat. 

 

Changbin’s hand stilled in the middle of the equation he was working on and he gave his best friend a sidelong glance.

 

Minho had been the most consistent person in his life ever since he was two despite the fact that they were from different cities and attended different school districts growing up. Their mothers were childhood best friends who stayed connected through their adult lives, so it was no surprise when Minho was born that Changbin’s mom was around and eventually had her own special news to announce within the following months!

 

Changbin had been the first of the two to come out, both to Minho and his parents, near the end of their middle school days. Minho came out in the following summer months, and that was when the two of them sat down with their parents and practically _begged_ to be allowed to attend the same high school together.

 

It had been an easy ‘yes’ from both sets of parents. Changbin’s father worked in the area of the prestigious school, and there were multiple scholarships that Changbin could apply for to help out with the heavy tuition that came along with it. Minho lived a bit further, but he promised his parents he was responsible enough to live in the dormitory. And plus, he’d added with the biggest grin while side-eyeing Changbin, he would have his better half there to keep him in check if he ever so much as _thought_ about breaking such a promise.

 

“So, what? Does that mean you two are dating now? I thought you had a thing for Chan-hyung.” Changbin asked, genuinely curious as to where his best friend was going with the discussion.

 

“I did. I still do…” Minho trailed off and worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “I like both of them.”

 

Minho sat his English homework on the floor and crossed the small living space to sit next to Changbin with all of his weight leaning into the other boy’s side. “Changbin… is it weird that I like two guys at the same time?”

 

Changbin gulped, slightly unsure of how to go about answering his friend. But his head was shaking before he fully thought through any sort of answer.

 

“No.” 

 

Changbin sighed, knowing that he wasn’t going to be getting anymore of his homework done for a while, and sat his notebook and pencil on the remaining empty couch cushion.

 

Minho stared at the other boy’s hand for almost a whole minute before making his decision. 

 

“Binnie.” He took the slightly younger boy’s hand in his own.

 

“Hm?” Changbin answered, curling his fingers around Minho’s.

 

“What if I like three guys?”

 

“Who’s the third?”

 

“You.”

 

“Oh.”

 

_Oh._

 

“They do, too. Like you, that is. All three of us… “

 

Changbin had been able to keep his face straight up until that point. The thought of _one_ person even liking him was unfathomable, but to become aware of _three_ whole persons having feelings that were a bit more than just friendly toward him? Laughable. But he settled with sputtering over his words rather than bursting out into laughter.

 

“M-Me? How? Why? I’m not even that like-able!” 

 

“Shut your goddamn mouth right now, Seo Changbin. I’ve had a puppy crush on you since we were like, seven. And now it’s just… Sometimes I want to do things like hold your hand and kiss you without it being weird between us. But I want to do that with Chan and Woojin, too.”

 

“And they’re…?” Changbin could see the crush now that the older boy pointed it out. And he’d be lying if he said he’d never had a small crush of his own on Minho way back when, but that didn’t matter now! Or… did it?

 

“Such fools for you,” Minho’s eyes were really selling it. Changbin briefly wondered if he would have been able to walk away from it all without even the slightest inkling of curiosity had Minho been blindfolded while telling him of his revelations. Unlikely, but it was entertaining to think about. “If you really open your eyes and see… Changbin all three of us are complete fools for you. Probably because you’re such a baby.”

 

“Am not.” Changbin huffed and slipped his hand out of Minho’s so he could fold his arms across his chest. Not even two seconds later he began to tilt his head to lean it on Minho’s shoulder with a sigh. “That sounds nice. Being able to kiss you… and the other hyungs. Holding their hands in the hallway and endless cuddles.”

 

“Yeah?” Minho turned his head just barely so that he could peck Changbin on his forehead.

 

Changbin turned his own head so that he faced Minho, eyes zeroing in on the other boy’s lips. Sure, he’d entertained the thought of kissing his best friend in the past, but he never imagined that he would be able to act on it. Or that his best friend would reciprocate such desires with equal enthusiasm ‒ which seemed to very much be the case if the way Minho was starting to close the space between them was anything worth noting. 

 

If Changbin was to go into technicalities, then no, Minho wouldn’t count as his first kiss. _Technically_ that title belonged to some random kid in middle school that had convinced Changbin that they were destined for each other. That had  ended in Changbin’s back digging into the metal bars of the bleachers while the other middle-schooler graced him with their lips, and to his disgust, their tongue.

 

But for Minho, Changbin was willing to nullify the experience and start from a clean slate. And he went in for it, feeling just as inexperienced as he did on that unfortunate afternoon in middle school, but much _much_ more loved and appreciated as a person.

 

 _Yeah,_ Changbin thought when their lips pressed together in a short, warm kiss. _This is nice._

 

Minho must have felt the same, because they didn’t last but seconds apart from each other before the older boy was diving back in for more and _more._ Between the two of them, the kisses were messy, inexperienced, and slightly awkward, but neither boy would have it any other way. 

 

They had all the time in the world to practice, anyway.

 

Changbin blushed a deep rose color when they pulled away and quickly hid his face into Minho’s side.

 

Minho sighed, head cheek pressed against the top of Changbin’s head with his arms secured around his best friend. He could get used to this.

 

“Those two are going to be so jealous when I tell them that I got to kiss you first.”

 

Changbin snorted ‒ the sound coming out a bit distorted thanks to the fact that he was squished into Minho’s chest ‒ and borrowed even further into Minho’s side, chasing the warmth the older boy had always made him feel on the inside, but now granted permission to take what he needed through physical hugs and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


	20. we three kings (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeetsung: what the fuck r we doing going to bin-hyung’s at 1am  
> christopher: Living.  
> teeniebeanie: Damn right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone say 'thank you, cryl' for her requesting 3racha boiifriends a while back. i wrote this in less than two hours and didn't edit it SURPRISE 
> 
> enjoy~

**3RACHA - WINTER HOLIDAYS [HYUNG-LINE'S 3RD YEAR]**

 

**12:42AM | we three kings (3)**

christopher: Who’s up?

teeniebeanie: …

yeetsung: it’s almost 1am.

yeetsung: we’re teenagers 

yeetsung: anyone who isn’t awake is a loser

teeniebeanie: Woojin is asleep… he texted me goodnight half an hour ago

christopher: Which is why I texted you two and not the bigger gc.

christopher: They’re all too far anyway

teeniebeanie: I keep forgetting you’re not going back to Australia this year

yeetsung: ngl it feels weird that i’m not on a plane to see my parents rn

yeetsung: but i’ll see them for new years so it’s fine.

christopher: Yeah, and we don’t go to Minho’s until Wednesdayyyyyy

teeniebeanie: Well… you two can come over until then if you want?

teeniebeanie: I dunno why you chose to both stay at the dorm and not sleep in the same room???

yeetsung: i needed to get some writing done

christopher: I keep forgetting Jisung is even here

christopher: It’s quiet.

christopher: I don’t like it.

teeniebeanie: My offer still stands… unless you want to go out and do something?

yeetsung: i’m game for whatever

yeetsung: dorm’s stuffy anyway. i miss seungmin/:

yeetsung: and u 2

yeetsung: and minho :( :( :(

yeetsung: fuck i miss everyone jfc

teeniebeanie: The left yesterday?

teeniebeanie: The only reason I stayed last night was because I still had to go to work earlier.

christopher: Sung, pack an overnight bag that will last you a couple of nights

yeetsung: aye aye

teeniebeanie: I’ll go get extra toothbrushes to put in my bathroom. Just bring clothes, don’t waste anything you need at the dorm

yeetsung: uwu did your mom have any snacks made?

teeniebeanie: Of course she did, she’s the best mom in the world.

yeetsung: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

yeetsung: i’ll be ready in five, hyung. 

christopher: Alright, meet me in the lobby since I won’t be able to swipe myself into your floor lol

yeetsung: oh right i forgot how late it was

yeetsung: what the fuck r we doing going to bin-hyung’s at 1am

christopher: Living.

teeniebeanie: Damn right.

teeniebeanie: Thank god my bed is big enough for three people. Could probably fit a fourth if we needed to.

yeetsung: the nearest person is Minho-hyung but he’s not even home. he’s at his aunts

teeniebeanie: And the nearest person after that is Seungminnie, but he’s probably already sleeping too.

yeetsung: ngl i kind of feel bad that jeongin went all the way home yesterday only to come back to minho-hyung’s on wed.

christopher: Minho paid for his train tickets as an early christmas present bc he didn’t want Innie to miss out

yeetsung: MY MCFUCKING HE AR  T

christopher: You ready?

yeetsung: YEEEEEEEEEEE LESGOOOOOOOO

yeetsung: im taking the steps two at a time!

teeniebeanie: Be careful you two, see you when you get here~❤️

 

**1:27AM | we three kings (3)**

yeetsung: LET US UP WE DON’T WANNA WAKE UR PARENTS WITH THE BELL

teeniebeanie: Aiight, one sec.

teeniebeanie: You know the code to the door when you get up here, so just come in

christopher: Gotcha~!!!

 

‒

 

“Jisung literally said ‘uwu’ when the keypad made the unlocking beep.” Chan said with a pained expression as he shed his padded coat and hung it on the rack next to the door. He then toed off his shoes and moved them with his feet until they were side-by-side with the sneakers he recognized as Changbin’s own. 

 

Jisung smiled proudly and slipped out of his own thick jacket and placed it next to Chan’s. “And what about it?” He asked while kicking off his own shoes.

 

“Well, hello to you guys, too.” Changbin greeted them with a smile and took their overnight bags from them. “I’ll go put these in my room real quick. I’m sure you two want snacks, huh?”

 

 _“Yes, please.”_ Chan and Jisung answered simultaneously.

 

They followed Changbin into his room and out of it like little ducklings following their mother duck and Changbin wanted to laugh at them. Chan and Jisung frequented his house more than any of the other boys ‒ though Jeongin was quickly racking up his own visiting points ‒ due to the fact that he lived the closest to campus and it was more of a hassle for those two to go home on smaller holidays, so they would stay with Changbin instead. Yet they _always_ made a show of following Changbin around as if they’d never seen the house in their whole lives.

 

They passed through the living room, which doubled as an at-home office space for his dad before reaching the kitchen.

 

“What’s all of that about?” Jisung asked in a hushed voice while pointing at the mound of paperwork covering every inch of Changbin’s dad’s desk that all of the boys knew to be neat and organized.

 

Changbin glanced at the mess from around the kitchen bar and shrugged, “I’m not entirely sure? My dad mentioned something over the phone about their company transferring in a new leader for his team. She’s apparently some super-woman of one of their foreign branches and has been in consideration for the head honcho spot for a few years now. I don’t know if they’ve made it official yet, but it sounded like they’re in the process of letting her know right now.”

 

Chan whistled lowly, impressed. “She must be _really_ good if she’s taking over your dad’s office… Wow.”

 

“Must be.” Changbin agreed easily and opened the fridge in search of snacks.

 

“Huh,” he said after a moment of searching. He could have sworn there was more food made. Well, more than the container of cookies that Jisung was currently raiding. The younger perked up and finished the cookie in his mouth before walking toward the fridge. “We have some dips made and side dishes, but we _also_ have ingredients to make cinnamon rolls.”

 

“Oh my god, _please_ make cinnamon rolls, Hyung!” Jisung practically begged the older boy while attaching himself to Changbin’s side and squishing their cheeks together so he could look into the fridge as well.

 

“That actually sounds really good, Binnie.” Chan said, voice still quiet. It was a week day, which meant that Changbin’s parents had to go to work in the morning, and the boys didn’t want to wake them up with their usually rowdy voices.

 

“Alright, someone preheat the oven for me.” 

 

“I got it, Binnie. Jisung, get the cinnamon and sugar down from the spice cabinet.” Chan helped take direction.

 

Changbin pulled the remaining ingredients from the fridge and turned to the elder with grateful smile.

 

 _Thank you,_ Changbin mouthed to him after bumping the fridge door closed with his hip. Chan took the can of crescent roll dough and butter from Changbin’s hands and bent down to place a kiss on Changbin’s cheek.

 

“Hey now, if Binnie-hyung is getting kisses then I better be getting them, too!” Jisung whisper shouted at the two older boys, cinnamon and sugar in either of his hands.

 

Chan moved away from Changbin just in time to make room for Jisung to throw his arms around Changbin’s neck and kiss him square on the mouth.

 

“You taste like toothpaste. Were you about to go to bed?” Jisung said, forehead pressed against the older’s. He kissed Changbin again, and again, and one more time before Changbin was able to pull back to both catch his breath and answer the younger boy.

 

“I was getting ready for bed, yeah. But this is better than sleeping.” Changbin breathed against Jisung’s lips before capturing them with his own, once more.

 

“As good of a view as this is…” Chan began, reluctantly interrupting the two. “The oven is going to be done heating up soon and we still haven’t started on the cinnamon rolls.”

 

“You’re not getting away that easy, Hyung!” Jisung whispered. He passed the cinnamon and sugar off to Changbin and used his socks to slide his way over to Chan on the tiled floor. 

 

“I’m not kissing your cookie mouth, Ji.” Chan said, soft but stern.

 

Jisung pouted at him and made a show of quivering his bottom lip until Chan caved.

 

“I’ll kiss your cheek, but that’s it, okay?”

 

“OKAY!” Jisung nearly yelled. His eyes widened when he realized how loudly he’d spoken and clamped his hands over his lips. “Mmkayph” He repeated through his hands.

 

Chan smiled fondly at the younger boy and slowly moved forward to press a long kiss to Jisung’s soft cheek.

 

“There.” Chan said after pulling away. “Now, let’s make these damn cinnamon rolls. I’m starving!”

 

And as if it was agreeing with them, the oven beeped to signal it was done preheating, which caused Changbin to startle in place.

 

“Okay, and we can play games once they’re finished baking!” Changbin announced. “But we have to play them quietly.”

 

“Can we cuddle _while_ they’re baking?” Chan asked, sounding hopeful.

 

“Yeah,” Changbin answered with a shy smile. “We can cuddle.”

 

“Yeeeeeeees!” Jisung made a fist in the air. “Best Christmas EVER!”

 

“Settle down, brat. Christmas isn’t until next week.” Changbin snorted, but pulled Jisung into a side hug and pressed his lips against the same cheek Chan had kissed.

 

“But I’m glad you two are here with me right now.” He said, eyes finding Chan’s to share another bashful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boiifriends pairing requests are currently CLOSED
> 
> twitter: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


End file.
